The Hunt for Black Pearl
by QueenofMercury
Summary: As the years pass, Will and Elizabeth's daughter Addy must face peril and romance against a backdrop of family, seashores, and most of all, pirates!
1. Beginnings

Okay, I have two Sailor Moon stories I have been working on, and since Pirates of the Caribbean is my favorite movie, I'm going to start a third story. This is a somewhat sequel to the movie. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have been married for many years now and have a daughter, Addiena (Better known as Addy), 16. Life has never been the same since the day Jack left. When the Governor dies, Will and Elizabeth decide to find Jack, if they can.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Addiena (Addy) and The Protector.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Addy, can you get that?" A man's voice sounded from his workroom.  
  
"Yes, Papa." A girl answered and put her book down and stood.  
  
She had long brown hair that she wore pulled back like her father. Her brown eyes closed as she yawned and stepped towards the door. She wore a plain cotton dress today just like the other girls that she had played with for years in school. It was colored blue with a couple of rips at the bottom and stains on the front. It was her work dress for when she helped her parents. Her father was a successful Blacksmith and the best swordfighter she had ever seen. Her mother was a painter and very beautiful. She was somewhat tall for her age and muscular. She opened the door and saw a man.  
  
"Ms. Addiena, Could you please get your parents?" He asked.  
  
"Addy, get your mother." A man appeared behind Addy. She nodded and ran off.  
  
"Please come in," he said, wiping his hands on a cloth he pulled from his leather apron. He had a mustache and his hair had been pulled back, his brown eyes were searching the man's face.  
  
"Thank You, Will." He said.  
  
"Is the Governor alright?" Will asked.  
  
"Will, what's wrong?" A woman asked, half-running into the room. She had her hair pulled back with a single ringlet hanging down. Her gown was also plain but colored pink.  
  
"The Governor is very ill, I ask that you come immediately." The man said, bowed and strode out of the room.  
  
"Addy, get our hats." The woman said. Addy walked into the other room.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm sure he can recover. He did after his problems last year." Will said.  
  
"I hope so Will, I really hope so." She said.  
  
Addy came back, a white hat sitting on her head. She handed a similar one to Elizabeth and a Brownish-Green hat to Will. They put them on and Will's apron was left on a peg near the door. A carriage awaited them outside. They walked quickly and got in.  
  
"Mama, is Grandfather going to be okay?" Addy asked.  
  
"I hope so Addy, I really hope so." Elizabeth said.  
  
A few minutes later the carriage pulled in front of a large stone mansion. The climbed out and Elizabeth hiked up her skirts and ran into the house with Will and Addy on her heels. They climbed the large staircase and into a room.  
  
Elizabeth gasped and walked over to the bed. Will stood just inside the doorway looking at the man on the bed and Addy joined her mother on the opposite side. Elizabeth grabbed her father's hand and knelt on the floor.  
  
"Father, you are going to be okay. You will see, you always pull through this sort of thing." Elizabeth said, clearly holding back tears.  
  
"Addiena....I.got ..you.a present..It's.on.the.desk.over..there" He said.  
  
Addy stood and walked over to the box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a dress. It was blue (Imagine Elizabeth's first dress you saw her wear in the movie) and was made of silk. Addy turned and looked at her Grandfather.  
  
"Addy, What do you say?" Will asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Thank you, Grandfather, sir." Addy said, curtsying with her dress.  
  
"That isn't a corset dress, is it Father?" Elizabeth asked, sounding a bit worried.  
  
"No...you.didn't..like.it.much..so.I.thought...she.wouldn't...either" He sounded out. "Will..come.in..please.I..need...to.ask..something....of ..you"  
  
Will sighed inaudibly and stood at the foot of the bed. "Yes, Governor, Sir?" He asked, bowing slightly.  
  
"The Governor sighed a bit and began speaking again. "Take...good...care...of.the.girls..Will..please?" he asked, pleading almost.  
  
Will nodded and held Addy's dress as she again knelt beside her Grandfather.  
  
"I.love..you..all...very..much.." The Governor sounded out before sighing and his breathing stopped.  
  
"Father, Father, FATHER, PAPA!" Elizabeth screamed, shaking her father's hand.  
  
Addy stood, she knew her Grandfather was gone and that he wasn't coming back.  
  
'I have to be strong, strong for Mama.' She thought and wiped away the tears, but they were inevitable as fat droplets ran down her cheeks.  
  
Will knelt next to his wife.  
  
"Elizabeth, honey, he's gone. I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Elizabeth sobbed and turned into her husband. Will put his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her up to a standing position. He put an arm behind her legs and swung her up into a carrying position. She leaned her head into his chest, almost like a child would. He held her with ease and motioned for Addy to leave the room. She grabbed her box and found a letter.  
  
"Papa," She said.  
  
He turned and she held up the letter. He nodded and she read it quickly. She looked around for the other boxes that were mentioned in the letter and found none.  
  
"Take Mama home, I will be there after awhile. I need to find some things that Grandfather left us." Addy said.  
  
Will nodded and walked out of the room. Addy read the letter again and went to find a maid. She read the letter aloud to her and followed as the maid led her to the room.  
  
"Will you be needing any help, Ms. Turner?" She asked.  
  
"No, Thank you." She said.  
  
Several boxes sat on the table in the room with a piece of sealed parchment on top. Addy took and a pulled open its seal. She read though it before dropping it onto the floor. She picked it up and took the respective boxes and turned for the door. A maid stood there, she curtsied and offered a hand to Addy. Addy smiled and handed a few of the boxes to her.  
  
"Do you mind if we walk? I need to exercise." Addy asked  
  
"Not at all, Miss." She replied and set the boxes better with her grip.  
  
Addy smiled and put the Governor's letter in her hand and grasped it tightly. She stepped out of the room and towards the door. The doorman opened the door and she stepped out. Rays of sunshine and a cool summer breeze hit her face. Addy breathed in the wind's cool scent before starting to walk down the road towards the blacksmith shop and her home.  
  
The Addy and the maid who was helping her didn't speak the entire trip home. Addy reached home about ready to burst. She had tried to start conversations but nothing prevailed. Addy hated silence. She walked up to the door and attempted to open it but when that failed, simply knocked and waited.  
  
Will answered the door. He smiled weakly and took the boxes from the maid. She curtsied and headed back up towards the Governor's Mansion. Will sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Your Mother is asleep, let's see what he gave us now." Will said.  
  
The Governor and Will never really got along. The Governor was constantly giving things to them because he felt that Will might not be able to provide for them otherwise. That ticked Will off to no end. While Will was sorry for his death and all, he still didn't like him.  
  
Addy handed Will the letter. He read it slowly, Elizabeth had taught him how to read along with Addy, Will was still a slow reader but he got through okay. His eyes were moving slowly through the page before they stopped. He looked at Addy who shrugged, he read it again and smiled before reading on. When he was finished, they opened the boxes.  
  
The largest boxes held clothes for Will, the next smaller were clothes for Elizabeth and the smaller yet ones were clothes for Addy. Will sighed at them and took Elizabeth's into their room. Addy opened the smallest boxes and they held pieces of paper. Addy read them and smiled. Will came back into the room and she read them to him. Some were vouchers for fine foods; others were for clothing, others for materials that Will used. Addy pulled the smallest box out and opened it. It clattered to the ground as she just stared at where it had been. Will looked at her with a confused look before picking it up and reading it.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" He shouted, looking at the voucher slip. "That's impossible, are you sure you grabbed the right boxes Addy?"  
  
Addy nodded and looked at it again before she smiled.  
  
"This will be so cool." She said and read it aloud, because she could.  
  
"For my lovely daughter and her wonderful family, I leave my favorite work in progress. It was to be a present for William and Elizabeth's wedding anniversary, but I don't believe I shall make it. For them I leave my ship, The Protector. May it serve you long and well." She said.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it." Will said, sitting down on the mantel. "Addy, go put your things away."  
  
Addy nodded, grabbed her boxes and went upstairs. Will just looked at the paper.  
  
'Maybe now, we can try and find Jack.' He thought to himself.  
  
Will stood and picked up his leather apron and went back into his shop, thinking about the adventure.  
  
Addy carefully put her new dresses away so they wouldn't get wrinkled. She lived a nice life and she was happy. Her mother and father got along very nicely; she had nice things and always got a meal. She was happy.  
  
'Who is that 'Jack' person Mama and Papa are always talking about? They always say things like 'We need to find him.' Or 'I can't believe I miss him.'' She thought. 'Maybe now that we have the ship, we can find him. Papa is always saying how funny Jack was, even though it didn't seem that way at the time. Let's see, if Mama and Papa were married when they were 16 and Jack knew my Grandpapa, he was probably about 22. Mama and Papa had me a little under a year after they were married so that means Jack is about 37. That's not to terribly old.'  
  
"Addy, Dinner." Will called.  
  
Addy looked outside to see that the sun about to set on the horizon. She walked downstairs and saw her mother had woken up. She had stopped crying but her face was still tear-stained.  
  
Elizabeth put the three plates on the table. Each contained some meat, vegetables and a pile of mashed potatoes. They ate in silence, something Addy hated.  
  
"Papa," Addy started, Will looked up at his daughter. "Are we going to try and find that Jack guy now that we have The Protector?"  
  
Will paled a bit as Elizabeth looked at him. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Grandfather gave us his ship. I hear you guys talking about how much you miss Jack and everything, Are we going to go look for him now?" Addy said, grabbing a roll from the basket.  
  
"We don't know yet, Addy. Jack isn't an easy man to find." Will said.  
  
"I bet we can find him. Mama is always saying as long as you have a couple hundred bottles of rum on your boat and you go to Tortuga, you can probably find Jack." Addy said.  
  
Elizabeth laughed a bit before Will started laughing too.  
  
"Maybe we will try to find Jack, I do miss his snide remarks at times." Will said. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think it is a wonderful plan." Elizabeth said, a new excitement in her eyes. "Addy, we better start planning everything we will need for the trip. As soon as Father's boat is done, we sail the week after."  
  
"Sounds great, I better get to work on everything." Will said, finishing his dinner and walking back into his shop.  
  
"Don't we need to find a crew or anything like that?" Addy asked.  
  
Will poked his head back in. "I think we can handle it, at least to Tortuga."  
  
Addy paled a bit and helped her mother clear the table.  
  
"Addy, you know how I said you can never wear breeches?" Elizabeth asked, washing the dishes.  
  
Addy stopped drying the plate. "Yes.Mama." she said slowly.  
  
"Well, once we are on the ship and out in the ocean, you can wear them. Your Papa will need us to help him out and skirts will get in the way of work. I'm not looking forward to it, but it is something that will need to be done." Elizabeth said.  
  
Addy smiled and hugged her mother. Elizabeth gasped a bit before smiled back and hugging her daughter. They finished the dishes and Addy ran up to her room.  
  
One year, her Grandfather had given her a particularly ugly dress, pink with huge roses on it. It was also a corset dress. Addy had hated it and sold it to the local dressmaker in exchange for eight pairs of breeches. She said it was the best trade she had ever made. Addy hoped they still fit, she had gotten one that were a bit to big on her so she could wear them longer. She pulled a pair on and they fit perfectly. She smiled and ran back downstairs.  
  
Elizabeth gasped when she saw her daughter.  
  
"When did you get those and how?" She asked.  
  
"Remember the pink rose dress Grandfather gave a couple years back, the corset one?" She asked her mother. Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Well, I traded it to the dressmaker for eight pairs of breeches and a couple of shirts."  
  
Elizabeth stared at her daughter for a moment. Addy paled a bit, scared that her mother might yell at her. To Addy's surprise, her mother started laughing.  
  
"Will," She sounded out betweens breaths after a bit. "Will, come in here."  
  
Elizabeth wiped her eyes; she was crying she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Tell you father." She said.  
  
Addy shrugged and told her father how she sold the dress. Will looked at her and a big smile spread across his face.  
  
"That was very smart of you." He said, before laughing with her mother.  
  
Addy shrugged before turning to go upstairs. Her parents were interesting at times.  
  
"Addy, hold up a second." Elizabeth said. "You probably want to know why this is so funny to us."  
  
Addy turned back around and nodded.  
  
"When I was your age, Father bought me a white and green corset dress. That was also the day that Commodore Norrington got his promotion and proposed to me. Well, we were up at the Fort and he was talking to me on a ledge. I couldn't breathe at all in that retched thing and I feel off the ledge and into the sea. Jack was talking to a couple of guards on the Interceptor and heard me fall. He jumped in a saved me. Father never bought me a corset dress after that again." She said.  
  
Addy looked at her mother and began laughing. Her own mother, a very strong woman who when was mad, even her husband was scared of her, lost to a piece of fabric.  
  
"I'm glad you got rid of that dress Addy, I didn't like it either. Go change and you can help your father with the braces he needs to make. I will be in after a while." She said.  
  
Addy smiled and ran to get her apron and work dress. When she came back down, her mother was finishing up cleaning and banging came from her father's workshop. She went in and her father stopped.  
  
"We need half-pin barrels and door hinges." He said.  
  
Addy nodded and began to work. After a while, Elizabeth came in, leather apron and an old dress that didn't reach much past her ankles on. They worked late into the night. Will opened the window to throw the hot water out and saw the sun starting to break over the horizon.  
  
"That's enough for tonight, it's almost daybreak. We all had better get some sleep." Will said.  
  
They stopped, stretched and headed to their rooms.  
  
"Good Night Mama, Papa." Addy said before climbing the stairs to her room.  
  
"Good Night, Addy." They said before closing the door to their room.  
  
Addy pulled out a bottle from the back of her closet.  
  
'I get to find Jack and meat him, I can't wait.' She thought, looking at the ship with black sails that sat in the bottle.  
  
'I can't wait.' She thought as she fell into a deep sleep, bottle clutched to her chest. 


	2. Preparations

Thanks to Sailor PPearl, your kind words uplifted my spirit and humor lightened my heart. Thank you. Another big thanks Zephrinblue who worked on the Will/Elizabeth scene and Subter Astrui, my wonderful, miraculous beta, who willingly jumped into shark infested waters to rescue a kitten from near death, who jumped across twenty leagues to stop an evil dictator from making his country anti-communist, who even stopped production of Pirate's of the Caribbean 2 just to make sure the meats on the lunch tray were PETA friendly, who nearly fought the dreaded Chicken of Bristol.etc. etc. etc.(not really, but she is a wonderful beta)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Addy and The Protector; anything else is property of Walt Disney INC. *****************************************************************  
  
Four Months Later  
  
A clanging noise came from Will Turner's workshop but it was not Will, for he and Elizabeth were checking from bow to stern of The Protector. A girl, hammer in hand, was pounding on a piece of thin iron, heated cherry-red. She looked up for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow before holding up the object and inspecting it. A pair of heavy metal clamps held it, and gave excellent access to the girl, inspecting the iron's every detail. Satisfied, she dropped in the water bucket, steam hissing angrily.  
  
"That makes 20 daggers," she said. "If that and my sword won't protect me, I don't know what will." She smiled. "Except Papa."  
  
"Addy," a man's voice called, "We're home."  
  
Addy gasped and grabbed the bucket and hid it under the workbench. She pulled a piece of metal from the fireplace and began pounding it.  
  
"How does it look, Papa?" she asked.  
  
"Great," he said. "We sail the end of next week. That should give you and your mother plenty of time to shop and pack. Ready for your lessons."  
  
"Will," a woman's voice called. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."  
  
"Alright Elizabeth!" Will answered.  
  
Turning, he inspected the half finished hilt and blade, the beginnings of a beautiful sword. He smiled and took it. Addy held up her sword and began the complex steps of footwork and blocking. Her father was a very good swordsman and she was right behind him. Her mother was no exception; she was well trained by her father in the art of fencing.  
  
"Dinner!" Elizabeth called.  
  
"Okay Mama, in a minute." Addy called.  
  
A sigh came from the kitchen and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. She smiled and watched as her husband and daughter attempted to best each other. Addy ducked under and around and dodged behind Will. She lightly tapped his shoulder with the flat of her blade. He smiled and turned.  
  
"That is the first time I have been beaten in years!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Just goes to show you are getting older." Addy said, ducking under her mother's arm and into the house.  
  
Will stood there for a moment before running after her. Elizabeth just laughed.  
  
"Why, you." Will said, catching his daughter and pinning him against her with one arm and tickling her neck with the other.  
  
"Please no!" Addy gasped out, clutching her sides when he let her go.  
  
Will smirked a bit and sat down for dinner. Addy and her mother sat down as well and the three began to eat.  
  
"What is it like?" Addy asked, "Being out in the ocean."  
  
"It's rather hard to explain," Elizabeth said. "Of course, last time I was on a boat I was either trying to save your father or trying not to be killed by Barbossa."  
  
Will winced a bit and began telling Addy about life at sea.  
  
"It's literally like floating. You can smell the salts and other scents of the ocean while feeling the spray of the ocean on your face. You can hear the wind in the sails flapping gently with it. It's peaceful, at times. Others, it can be a pure nightmare." He said, searching his memory.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Addy sighed.  
  
"If you get caught in a storm, those are not so wonderful." Will said. "How are your daggers coming along?"  
  
Addy choked on her drink and looked at her father.  
  
"Pa-pardon?" She said.  
  
"You heard me, the daggers that are in the bucket of water under the workbench." Will said, looking bemused at his daughter.  
  
Addy paled and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Gu-guess you found my ship presents, huh." She said, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.  
  
"Seems so." Will said. "You better hilt them soon or they will rust and not be of any use to anybody."  
  
Addy looked up and smiled. "Yes Papa." She said and began to eat her dinner.  
  
Will and Elizabeth discussed everything they would need and Elizabeth wrote notes to herself on a piece of parchment. Addy finished, washed her dinner items and went into the workroom. She pulled a couple pieces of cold iron out and set them to heat in the fire while she dried her daggers off. She smiled at them. She put them on an anvil horn and grabbed her pliers. She pulled out the hot metal and began to shape the piece around one of the blades.  
  
"Mind if I help?" A voice asked.  
  
Addy looked up into the deep brown eyes of her father. She smiled and nodded. He pulled a piece from the fire and began to shape it around the blade. Within moments he was done. She scowled a bit and he laughed.  
  
"Comes with about twenty years of practice, Addy." He said and began on another one.  
  
They worked on those that remained for nearly an hour before Will stopped and let Addy finish the last three. He went over to the supply area and pulled out a box. He smiled and looked to see if Elizabeth was around. He set it down on the workbench, back toward his daughter and opened it. He was extremely pleased at his secret sword's fishing touches. He placed a finger close to the handle and smiled as it stayed put.  
  
'Perfect.' He thought to himself. "Addy, come here."  
  
The clanging stopped and she came over. She gasped at it.  
  
"Your mother's birthday is in three days, remember?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I made this for her. Think she will like it?" he asked.  
  
She nodded again and smiled. "She will love it, Papa."  
  
"Love what?" came Elizabeth's voice.  
  
Will turned and tried hand the sword to Addy but it clattered to the ground. Elizabeth looked down to see what it was.  
  
"NO!" Will shouted and Elizabeth looked up. "You can't see it yet."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Father." Addy said, looked down.  
  
Will picked up the sword and laughed a bit. "It's okay sweetie. I know you didn't mean to; I should have shut the door."  
  
Addy smiled and went back to work on her daggers. A slight swished sound was made as her mother's sword slid back into its hilt. Her father closed the box and put it back into the supply closet. Addy pounded the last bit on her last dagger before she put down her hammer.  
  
"Good Job." Will said, holding up some of the finished daggers. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good Night, Papa." She said and walked out of the room. "Good Night, Mama." She said as Elizabeth looked up from the fabric she was sewing.  
  
"Good Night, Dear." She said before turning back to her work. "We are going shopping for supplies tomorrow. You will need to get a sea chest and you can put anything you will need and that will fit."  
  
"Yes, Mama." Addy said and climbed the stair.  
  
"I feel so old, she will be 17 soon. Seventeen!" Will exclaimed from the doorway.  
  
"Regretted it at all?" Elizabeth said, putting her needles away and standing up.  
  
"Not one moment." Will said, walking over to her.  
  
"Neither do I." Elizabeth said as two pressed against each other.  
  
Will smiled mischievously, put an arm around her and pulled her up. She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
Both laughing, they made their way up the stairs, and into their room.  
  
Elizabeth was able to take off Will's working apron and shirt before she was thrown onto the bed. She smiled and began kissing him again as his strong hands worked the laces on her bodice. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up for a moment before the dress she was wearing was nearly ripped off and he began to work on her undergarments. Elizabeth pulled the tie he used for his hair out and ran her hand through it, massaging as she did. Will fumbled for a moment before her under gown went flying across the room and his pants soon joined it.  
  
~~~  
  
Upstairs, Addy groaned. Like she was supposed to get any sleep with her parents, she shuddered and pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
'Well, they aren't stopping anytime soon.' she thought and began to hum the song her mother taught her before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"A pirate's life for me." she muttered before sleep claimed her.  
  
~~~  
  
Back in the bedroom, Will and Elizabeth were wrapped warmly in each other's embrace. Over the course of their long and happy marriage, they had learned exactly what would pleasure the other most. Will allowed his hands to linger over Elizabeth's breasts. She moaned in pleasure as his fingers brushed her nipples, making them stand erect. She pulled him closer to her to find that perfect spot on his collarbone that he so loved her to suckle.  
  
"Oh, my Elizabeth," he said. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"Even after all these years?" she teased.  
  
"Especially. A great beauty, like a great wine, grows finer with the passing years."  
  
"Oh, you silver tongued devil," she replied. "I'd think you were out to have your way with me."  
  
"Only to worship you as you deserve."  
  
She gasped sharply as he entered her. She never tired of the feel of his body within hers. They rode the waves of passion until they crested the peak together. They cried out as one, then slowly relaxed against one another and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Addy awoke, yawned and stretched before stopping to listen for a moment. She heard nothing and sighed. She pulled another simple dress out of her closet and laid it on the bed before pulling on undergarments and pulling her hair back. She pulled the dress on and worked up the laces. She looked for her boots for a minute and found them under her bed. She pulled on her stockings and then the boots. She stopped and listened again before sighing once more and pulling parchment, quill and ink out.  
  
'Daggers, check.'  
  
'Rum, no check'  
  
'Breeches, check'  
  
'Shirts, check' She thought to herself, checking the various items off of the list. 'When will they wake up?'  
  
~~~  
  
Will opened his eyes and smiled. His wife lay in his arms with her hair all spread out. 'My Angel' He thought before moving a bit out of her eyes. She stirred and opened her eyes. He kissed her and then pulled back at the sounds of movement upstairs. They both sighed and got out of bed.  
  
"I wish she were younger." Elizabeth said, pulling out a under gown and a fancy blue dress. She sighed, "It's funny how fast time flies."  
  
"No kidding." Will said, pulling a pair of breeches on and grabbing a white shirt from the closet.  
  
He stopped, smiled and pulled out his red cape and pulled it on. Elizabeth chuckled and began doing the tiny buttons on her dress and tying the laces.  
  
"I had better start breakfast. What sounds good?" She asked, pulling a white cloth apron down.  
  
"Bacon and Eggs?" Will asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling on a pair of boots.  
  
"Fine, help me with this." She said, and began to take the covers off of the bed.  
  
Will snorted and pulled fresh linins from the top of the closet. Elizabeth balled up the dirty ones and threw them into a corner.  
  
"I will tackle those when we get back this evening." She said and helped pull the new sheets on.  
  
~~  
  
Addy stopped writing and heard movement and laughter downstairs.  
  
'About time!' She thought and put the items away.  
  
She stood, stretched again and walked downstairs.  
  
"Good Morning, Mama and Papa." She said, pulling out a frying pan. "Bacon and Eggs?"  
  
"Yes please." Her mother answered, pulling a blanket back.  
  
'I can't wait until I'm married, then I don't have to put up with this anymore. I know they are married and all but still.' She thought and shuddered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Her father asked.  
  
"Fine, just fixing breakfast." She said, 'Your usual "after sex" breakfast.' She giggled at the thought.  
  
Her mother came into the kitchen and began to fry the bacon, raising an eyebrow as Addy giggled. Addy stirred the eggs. After a few minutes, everything was ready. Will had set out plates and silverware.  
  
"Addy, can I give you some money to get something for me? I'm afraid I won't have time to get everything today." Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sure Mama," Addy said. 'I need to trade a dress for rum anyways.'  
  
Elizabeth smiled and stood up. She walked over to her desk and pulled out three pieces of parchment and three cloth bags. She closed the desk and turned around to her family.  
  
"Here are the things I need you to help me with." She said, handing one sheet to Addy and one to Will along with one cloth bag each. "Buy what you need with these."  
  
Addy jumped up, took her plate, cup and utensils over to the sink, washed them before running upstairs.  
  
"She is sure in a rush." Elizabeth said, sipping her water.  
  
Addy ran back down the stairs a few moments later, a bag under her arm. She dashed to the table, took the list and bag before running towards the door.  
  
"I love you both, see you tonight!" She yelled as the door closed.  
  
Will and Elizabeth turned to look at the spot where their daughter had left and laughed.  
  
"Too much like her mother." Will muttered.  
  
"I heard that William." Elizabeth said, clearing her spot as well.  
  
Will chuckled a bit before clearing his spot as well. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"You hade better stop or Addy will be upset that she was the only one who got anything we were supposed to do today done." Elizabeth said. Will sighed and pulled away.  
  
"I need to get some materials for a few things I need to make before we go." Will said. "I love you." He said, kissed his wife, grabbed the items on the table and headed for the door.  
  
"See you tonight!" Elizabeth said, walking into the bedroom.  
  
"Goodbye!" Will said, grabbing his feather hat and closing the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth rummaged in her closet for a moment before she removed three boxes out. She opened the top box, inside was a royal blue hat. She lifted it and smiled. Two ribbons fell gracefully down and hung in the air.  
  
'Addy,' She thought, putting the lid back on the box, pushing it aside and opening the other. Several shirts lay in the box, folded gently, all in various colors.  
  
'Will,' She thought and put the two boxes back in the closet before opening the third, throwing the box aside and placing the item on her head.  
  
'Me' She smiled in the mirror and fastened hatpin onto her head through the white hat. She fluffed the feather a bit and checked the ribbon under her chin before smiling and turning back to the closet. She pulled several dress out and cringed at them. 'Well, I should sell these.things. I can get more breeches for Will and Addy.'  
  
She folded the dresses into a burlap bag and walked out of her room, grabbed her list and moneybag, and left the house, smile on her face.  
  
Addy entered the dressmakers shop and went up to the counter.  
  
"Mrs. Williams, I need to sell these dresses. I do need money I'm afraid." Addy said removing the dresses.  
  
"Very well," Mrs. Williams said, inspecting the dresses before opened a drawer and pulling several cloth bags out. "You always have very nice dresses."  
  
Addy smiled and took the bags. "Thank you, Mrs. Williams."  
  
"You're welcome, Addy; your business is always appreciated." The woman said, taking the dresses over to stands to display.  
  
Addy smiled and walked outside. She pulled her mother's list out and read through it.  
  
'Sea trunk, for the trip you will need to have at least 20 shirts and pairs of breeches.' Addy sighed and walked back into the dressmakers' shop.  
  
"I need 10 pairs of breeches and shirt to match." Addy said. "Mother sent my into town with a list."  
  
Mrs. Williams smiled and went over to the wall of men and boy's clothing. 'Oh those Turners!' she thought, pulling the clothing down. 'When will they learn.' She pulled down a stack of breeches and counted them before setting them in the crook of her arm and walking over to the shirts. She pulled 5 blue and 5 white down, set them on the pants and turned to Addy.  
  
"15, please." She said.  
  
Addy pulled out her mother's purse and counted fifteen coins before handing them to Mrs. Williams.  
  
"Would you like them wrapped?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please." Addy said.  
  
Mrs. Williams walked to the front of the store and pulled out sheets of brown paper and string. In a matter of moments the breeches were tied tightly in a paper bundle and the blue shirts and the white in their own as well. She stacked them up and handed them to Addy.  
  
"Thanks again, Mrs. Williams." Addy said, turning and leaving the store.  
  
"You're welcome, dear." Mrs. Williams called said as Addy opened the door.  
  
'Where do I find sea trunks?' Addy thought looking around. Suddenly she spotted a red cape and feather hat. 'Papa.'  
  
She walked over to the spot and tapped the man's shoulder. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Sir, where may I find sea trunks at?" she asked.  
  
"Well Miss, I can show you the way if you want?" Will said.  
  
"Thanks, Papa." She said, Will smiled and nodded to the storekeeper.  
  
Will led Addy down the street into an open booth. Several trunks sat out front, their wood faded from the weather.  
  
"Keep a sharp eye when you are down this far from home." Will whispered.  
  
"Yes Papa." She said.  
  
"Sir, we need to buy a couple of sea trunks." Will said.  
  
Addy looked around for the owner and saw all the different trunks inside the small booth. She ran a hand over its smooth wood and silver clasps.  
  
"That is a fine trunk there," A voice came, Addy jumped and a small scream escaped her.  
  
"Sorry dear, didn't mean to scare you." He said.  
  
"Sir, my daughter and I are going on a sea voyage and need to get a trunk for the both of us." Will said, coming up behind his daughter.  
  
"She found a good trunk here," He said. "If she wants it, it will be 25 shillings. Made of hard hickory and finished with tree sap. Won't mold or leak at all, mark my words."  
  
Will ran a hand over the trunk and inspected the metal clasps before nodding to Addy and smiling.  
  
"Do you have anymore like this one?" He asked.  
  
The shopkeeper nodded and pointed towards a part of the booth. Will nodded and walked in search of them. Addy pulled out her coin purse, counted 25 shillings and handed them to the man. He smiled, took her money and opened the trunk. Addy smiled and placed her things into the box. She pulled the top down and fastened the latch.  
  
"I can have this delivered to your house for you, if you want." He said. "For one shilling."  
  
"That's okay, we can carry them." Will said from behind her.  
  
Addy jumped a bit, not expecting him. Will held a closed hand out to the man and after the man outstretched a hand, deposited a couple gold coins.  
  
"I will take the two you have back over there, thank you." Will said.  
  
He motioned to Addy to pick her trunk up and wait out side. She did and waited for a moment as he placed the two trunks on both his shoulders. He smiled and walked towards their house.  
  
"Did you get everything you needed?" Addy asked, after nobody spoke for a few minutes.  
  
"Almost. I have a couple little things I need to pick up then I am done." Will said, turning a corner.  
  
"Will, Addy!" A voice called.  
  
"Hi Mama." Addy said, turning to see her mother behind them.  
  
Will grunted as he set the trunks down and smiled. Elizabeth came over and looked at the items.  
  
"Thank you, Will." She said, kissing him.  
  
"Best one's I could find. I think that man really was telling the truth." Will said, stretching a bit.  
  
"Let me help you take these to the house." She said, pulling up one of the trunks.  
  
"I say that if we can, we sail the day after tomorrow. If the weather is favorable and we have everything packed." Will said.  
  
"I agree, the weather has been wonderful that last couple of days." Elizabeth said, "I'm sure Addy and I can get everything ready in time."  
  
Addy smiled and as their house came into view, walked a bit faster to hold the door open for her parents. They set down the wooden chests before a blur passed them.  
  
"I'll be home before dark!" Addy yelled.  
  
"Okay, don't be late!" Elizabeth called after her.  
  
"I only have a few more things to get, what about you?" Will asked, frowning a bit.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled a bit. "I'm done. When you are going to the market 2-3 times a week, you learn where not only the best prices are but also you can go fast. Let's see what you have."  
  
Will pulled the list out and handed it to Elizabeth who smiled and headed for the door.  
  
"Let's go," She said, checking her hat.  
  
Will sighed and followed.  
  
Addy ran into town. She turned back and looked for her parents. Not seeing them, she ran into the saloon. She weaved through the maze of drunken men sleeping off the previous night drinks, those who had started early and those who were just starting. She reached the bar and pulled out her purse and clutched it tightly.  
  
"What can I get you, missy?" A man behind the counter asked.  
  
"Six bottles of Rum please." She said. "How much?"  
  
"10 Shillings" He replied, turning his back to her.  
  
When he turned back around he carefully set down the bottles and held out a hand. She put the money in his palm and stuffed the bottles into her bag. She nodded to him and walked out of the foul smelling tavern. She looked around for her parents again before running across the road into a very fancy dress shop, not Mrs. Williams shop.  
  
She pulled her bag in close and ran her hands over the fine silks and satins. She looked around and weaved in and out of rows before she found a set of shelves. She carefully set her bag down and lifted a pile of fabric. She pulled a piece of snow-white satin out and held it out.  
  
'Perfect. Mama will love it, especially after I embroider it' she thought, draping the cloth over her arm.  
  
"I would like this please," Addy said, stepping up to the counter.  
  
"3 Shillings, Miss," the boy said.  
  
Addy counted the money and handed it to him. He counted it as well and put it in a bag before nodding to her and pulling a box out. Addy gently folded the shawl and placed it in the box. He pushed the lid down onto the box and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Addy said.  
  
"Thank You, Miss" He replied.  
  
Addy finished her shopping and then some before she saw the sun setting and headed home. She opened the door and smiled. Scents of meats and other cooking items wafted from the kitchen. Addy's stomach growled and she set her items down. She walked around the corner and almost fainted. Her father was wearing her mother's white apron and cooking while her mother was laughing almost to the point of tears.  
  
"Addy, Help" Will half-begged.  
  
"He won't let me help." Elizabeth said, throwing her hands up. "I'm going to pack."  
  
"Papa.?" Addy asked looking at the stove.  
  
"Her birthday is tomorrow and since we will be getting ready, we are celebrating early." Will said.  
  
Addy sighed. "Be right back."  
  
"Hurry!" Will hissed.  
  
Addy ran up the stairs and laughed while searching through the closet and pulling down an apron. She pulled it on and ran back downstairs. Her father was now working frantically.  
  
'So this is one of the reasons Mama taught me to cook so well.' Addy thought as she nudged her father aside and worked on saving the food.  
  
"Papa, please don't cook again." Addy said, as she slumped into her chair.  
  
She had saved most of the food and it was now finishing its setting stage. He had picked good dishes, but couldn't cook to save his life. He had finally given up and followed orders from Addy. She looked for her mother before rushing to her bag, grabbing it and running up the stairs.  
  
"Get me in ten minutes Papa!" She yelled.  
  
"Ten Minutes got it!" Will answered.  
  
'Ten minutes, ten minutes.' Addy thought as she pulled the shawl out and searched for her embroidery items. Finding a hoop and some black thread, she got to work. With tiny stitches she worked fast and flawlessly.  
  
'Elizabeth Victoria Turner' Addy thought, as the words came into view. 'With love, your daughter, Addiena Elizabeth Turner, 1689.'  
  
"Done!" She whispered. "I hope Mama likes it."  
  
"Addy, ten minutes!" Her father's frantic voice called.  
  
"Okay, be down in a moment. Take the chicken out of the oven." She yelled.  
  
She folded the shawl so the embroidery faced up into its box. She placed the lid on it, stood and ran downstairs. She set the box at her mother's spot and began to serve dinner.  
  
"Something smells good." Elizabeth said. "I got all of our packing done, Will."  
  
"Wonderful Elizabeth. Sit." Will said, pointing to the chair.  
  
"Fine, I give up," She exclaimed and sat in the chair.  
  
Addy set plates and glasses of water on the table along with serving dishes that held steaming plates of food. Will disappeared for a moment and came back with the box.  
  
"I feel a bit spoiled!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Dinner and presents."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Mama" Addy said, hugging her mother.  
  
"Is this from you?" she asked, picking up the box. Addy nodded and smiled as her mother lifted the lid.  
  
"Oh, Addy, it's beautiful!" She said, gently lifting the cloth out. "Thank you!"  
  
"This was the thing you almost saw too early." Will said, bending down beside her.  
  
She worked the clasp and opened the top.  
  
"Oh my!" She said, pulling out the sword. "Will it's wonderful. Thank you both!"  
  
Elizabeth stood up and hugged her family. "I love them, but not nearly as much as you."  
  
"I love you too, mama." Addy said. "Let's eat! The food Papa almost killed us with is getting cold."  
  
Elizabeth chuckled and sat back down. The rest of the meal was very peaceful and cheerful. They all turned in early that night, knowing the next day would be busy. Addy fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
"Pirate's life for me." she softly hummed again, sleeping deeply once more. 


	3. Setting Sail

I was planning on getting to this last chapter but I thought it would be too long if I did. If you have any questions on my story, please feel free to email or IM me.  
  
Email: watergoddess06s@sbcglobal.net  
  
IM: AOL- mercury06s  
Yahoo- watergoddess06s@sbcglobal.net  
  
Don't worry about upsetting me, I know I can be confusing at times and I don't have a problem with explaining things I might have had trouble explaining before.  
  
Subter Astrui is the best Beta EVER. She is completely awesome and I am in her debt.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Addy and the Protector, for now. ************************************************************************  
  
"Addy, Addy wake up." Elizabeth shook her daughter gently, waking her from her slumber. "Addy, when you are done packing your trunk we are going to see the boat."  
  
"Okay Mama," Addy said, slowly opening her eyes and stretching. "Can you have Papa bring it upstairs?"  
  
"Sure, but you had best get decent quickly," she said, turning and walking down the steps.  
  
Addy yawned, pulled back her covers and stood on the cold wood floor. She shivered and grabbed a robe sitting on the edge of her bed. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Will appeared carrying her trunk. He sat it down and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't put too much into it or I won't be able to carry it downstairs," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Papa," Addy said.  
  
"Your mother also wants you to wear dresses until we are at sea. I believe that means today and tomorrow," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Addy sighed and looked at the floor. "Fine," she replied.  
  
"That's my girl," Will said, hugging her before walking to the door and down the flight of steps, closing her door behind him.  
  
'I hate dresses,' Addy thought to herself, pulling on the numerous layers needed for the dresses.  
  
'I wish I could still wear my old gowns,' she thought, her hands struggling to find the laces of her dress. The dresses of Addy's childhood, shorter and much more comfortable, had been replaced by the more fashionable, older looking gowns when she had reached sixteen. "You're a lady now," her mother had said, presenting her with the numerous dresses. Addy chose a deep red cotton dress. Simple enough, but the laces were tied in back, and Addy's hands were nearly unable to tie them together.  
  
When she was done, she turned and began throwing clothing onto her bed. She searched her closet and found an old sheet, which she cut up and wrapped the bottles of rum in. She placed them at the very bottom and piled her clothes on top of them. She looked around her room before realizing her daggers were in the workroom along with her sword.  
  
She gracefully picked her skirts up, opened the door and went down the stairs. She turned the corner and went into her father's workroom, gathered the sharp items into her leather apron and headed back up the stairs. After a moment of searching she found the sheaths she had gotten from the leather maker's the day before, and slid the daggers into their new home. She unsheathed her sword and smiled. She ran a hand down its length, careful not to cut herself.  
  
She had made it herself and was very proud of it. Its blade was long, silver, and sharp. The hilt was enameled black with silver inlays wrapping around the handle. She smiled and swung it a couple of times before putting it into its sheath. She remembered her father's face when she showed him the sword. He had beamed after he tested it and found it was perfect. She fitted the items into her trunk and closed the lid. She looked around the room before reaching under her bed and pulling the bottle out and carefully setting it in the last bit of available room. She took the last of her sheet scraps and tucked everything in carefully. She closed the trunk and fitted the clasp before dragging it to the door.  
  
"Papa!" she called, "I'm done."  
  
"Okay," he called, climbing the staircase.  
  
He reached the top and walked over to the spot where her trunk was sitting. He bent down and pulled. He faltered for a moment, finding his balance.  
  
"It's not as heavy as I thought it was be," he said, turning to her.  
  
"I only put things I needed into it," she retorted, picking up her skirts and walking down the stairs.  
  
"Ready Mama?" Addy called.  
  
"Yes," came the response, slightly muffled. Elizabeth's head appeared from the food storeroom.  
  
"Let me change my dress," she said, running to her room. "Addy, help me."  
  
Addy walked into the room and smiled as her mother pulled a deep green dress from her closet and laid on the bed. Elizabeth undid her laces and stepped out of her dress carefully. Addy worked on undoing the buttons on the back of the green dress before she picked it up and pulled it over her mother. They fitted the dress and as Addy did the buttons up the back, Elizabeth smoothed her skirts.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said, pulling a matching hat down and a box from the closet. "I got this for you."  
  
Addy took the box and opened it. She gasped and pulled it out.  
  
"Mama, it's lovely," she breathed, setting it on her head.  
  
Elizabeth got some hatpins and pinned the hat to her head.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," she said, fixing her own hat.  
  
"Let's go," she said when she was finished.  
  
"About time," Will muttered from the door.  
  
Several trunks had been loaded onto a small cart out front attached to a carriage. A few men sat in the back with the trunks, making sure they were held safely in place.  
  
"Mother, why are we taking the carriage?" Addy asked.  
  
"Because it is a fairly long way to the boat and it will look nicer," she said, opening the door.  
  
"Don't argue." Will whispered to her, pulling on his jacket and hat.  
  
Addy sighed inwardly and climbed into the carriage. Will followed and sat beside Elizabeth who turned slightly and told the driver where to go.  
  
"Yes Milady." He said and slightly snapped the rains, causing the horses to move.  
  
"Papa, when is the crew going to arrive." Addy asked.  
  
"A couple of men are going to help us for a while but they are getting off in Singapore. Mostly until you two get used to being on a boat. The boat is very small, it will somewhat cramped until they get off." Will said.  
  
"Oh," Addy replied.  
  
"Don't worry, the smaller the boat, the easier to control it is. When you don't have a ton of people on a ship, they are hard to control, especially if a storm creeps up on you, that's no fun at all." Will said.  
  
"If you say so, father." Addy said.  
  
She was quiet the rest of the time, worried about what could happen. Will and Elizabeth talked quietly about what they would need to get ready before they sailed tomorrow. The carriage clattered down the road, horse hooves hitting the stones. The smell of ocean spray seeped into the carriage. Addy breathed its scent and sighed. She pulled the curtain back and saw the blue- green water sparkling against the morning sun. Addy sighed and smiled a bit. She looked on the various piers for their boat and spied a small one, towards the end of pier.  
  
The two masts held two sails each, pulled up into themselves so the boat wouldn't sail off before it was time. Its blue and gold paint made it look very elegant. It looked almost like a sized down model of the Dauntless.  
  
"That's the Protector." Will said.  
  
"It's beautiful." Addy breathed.  
  
The carriage turned the corner and stopped.  
  
"Sorry Milady, this is as far as I can go. I can bring the trunks down in a few minutes. Hence the extra men." The driver said.  
  
The door opened to the carriage opened. Will stood and hopped out before reaching a hand in. Addy stood and took her father hand. She stepped down gracefully, careful not to lift her skirts to high before removing her hand and straightening. She turned and waited for her mother to step out. Will offered an arm to the both of them. Addy took his right, Elizabeth his left. He led them down the pier to the boat before nodded to the two men who were standing on the ship. They bowed and walked down the gangplank.  
  
" 'Ello, Mr. Turner." One of them called out, they walked down the gangplank to the pier deck.  
  
"Addiena, Elizabeth, These are the men that shall help us. Mr. Wilson and Mr. Andrews." Will said.  
  
Addy and Elizabeth curtsied to them.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth said.  
  
The men smiled and bowed.  
  
"The pleasure be all mine, Mrs. Turner, Ms. Turner. I be Mr. Wilson but please just call me Wilson." The first man said.  
  
He had an old brown hat on with a salt and pepper beard. His brown eyes sparkled when he looked at Addy. He had a few teeth missing when he smiled. His clothes were old and had been patched and sewed back together numerous times.  
  
"I be Andrews," The other man said.  
  
He was a head shorter than Mr. Wilson with short black hair and eyes of green. His clothes were worse in condition than Wilson's and he didn't smell much better.  
  
A clattering noise was heard from behind along with a wood on wood thud. Addy turned to see the contents of her trunk spill onto the pier. Will sighed and stepped over to the trunk. He put his hand on one of the cloth packages. He stopped for a moment before standing up and pulling the cloth off, reveling the bottle.  
  
"Addiena Elizabeth Turner," He said, looking at her, "would you mind explaining what this is?"  
  
"Um, Rum, Father?" She replied.  
  
"I know what it is," He said, slightly disgusted "why is it in your trunk, pray tell?"  
  
"You said we were meeting Jack." She answered, why else would she have such vile items in her trunk.  
  
"Addiena," Elizabeth started, "just because we are hoping to meet Jack, does not mean you can start acting like him."  
  
"But Mother," Addy stated, "they aren't for me. I got them for Jack."  
  
Will sighed and began to load Addy's trunk again. He started to close the lid when Addy stopped him. She pulled out five of the daggers. She handed two to Will, one to Elizabeth and one to each of the two men whom her father had hired. She then pulled her sword and its belt out and fastened it around her waist. She placed an idle hand on the handle before ripping it out of its home and pointing it at Wilson and Andrews.  
  
"Try anything funny and you will you had never been born." She said. "Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy!" Both men replied, fastening the daggers to their belt.  
  
"Addy," Will started, "I do believe that still leaves fifteen daggers."  
  
"I need some protection papa." She said, closing the lid. "You aren't going to be by my side forever. Those are mostly for practice."  
  
Will sighed and began helping the men load the ship.  
  
"Ms. Turner." Wilson called from the top of the gangplank. "I would be 'appy to show you the ship and 'elp teach ya the words ta know."  
  
"It's Addy," She said, "and that would be most helpful."  
  
"Aye Missy," He replied, smiling. "I be waiting at the 'elm, the big wheel. Ya might want ta change out of them skirts."  
  
"Mother says I must stay in a dress until we are out at sea." Addy replied, looking at the deck, "could you show the climbing things later?"  
  
"Aye, o' course, Ms.I mean Addy," He replied, "Follow me. I can show 'ow ta do most things on this 'ere ship. Except the crow's nest, 'ow ta unfurl them sails and way below decks."  
  
"Thank you, Wilson." Addy replied, pulling her skirts up and walking up the wooden board.  
  
Wilson stayed true to his word and showed Addy almost every inch of the sailboat. Addy's eyes glistened from pure excitement as he taught her patiently and efficiently. Addy's mind soaked up everything like a sponge.  
  
"Addy!" Elizabeth called when the sun was beginning to set, "Wilson, Andrews, Dinner."  
  
"Tha's enough fer today, young missy." Wilson said, putting down the length of rope held.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Addy asked, doing the same and smoothing her skirts.  
  
"Aye," He said, leading her to the galley, "Only tomorrow, we have less time so you will need ta practice them knots of yours when me and Andrews and your papa are working them sails."  
  
"Aye, knots." Addy said, almost disgusted.  
  
"Now don't be doin' that ta me," Wilson retorted, "knots are important, mark me words. Le's get some food, I been smelling that food for a near 'our now and it smells pretty nice."  
  
"Mama does cook something wonderful." Addy said, walking faster to catch up to him.  
  
During dinner, Wilson and Andrews talked about their adventures at sea. For sailors, or pirates as they found out, they had some manners. They could eat properly, which stunned Elizabeth.  
  
After, Will showed Addy her cabin. It was small, not much more than a bed, changing fold and a little bit of breathing room. Addy turned to her father who smiled.  
  
"Aye, They are all about this size or smaller." He complied.  
  
Addy sighed and walked to her trunk, sitting at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked, her back still turned.  
  
"Mad, no. Confused and humored, yes." He said, walking over to her bed and sitting on it.  
  
"Humored?" Addy asked, looking up from her trunk.  
  
"I didn't expect this from you. Jack is a very interesting person. Too bad I didn't think of getting rum as a boarding present sooner." Will complied, "I saw you with Wilson today, is everything okay?"  
  
"Aye," She said, standing up. "Wilson is teaching me the words to know and how to survive. He doesn't think I can fence, but I plan to prove him wrong tomorrow."  
  
Will laughed and stood.  
  
"Addy, you really are something else. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Will said.  
  
He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.  
  
"Finish up soon," he said, hand resting on the doorknob, "we need everybody working tomorrow. If Wilson can teach you in time, you can work the helm after we leave Port Royal."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Papa." She replied.  
  
Will pulled the door shut. Addy sighed and looked down into her open trunk. Everything was scattered and looked like she had just thrown everything into it this morning. She would need to refold her clothes which other than the dress she wore, she didn't have any other dresses, was just breeches and tunics, for which she was grateful of. She planned on taking a piece of cloth and tying it around her chest, so she didn't 'bounce' when she was working.  
  
'That's the last thing I need,' She thought, 'Pirates trying to plunder my booty.'  
  
She pulled all of the items of her trunk and laid them on her bed carefully. She refolded the clothes gently and set them back in, over the bottles of rum. She removed her sword belt and carefully placed it into the trunk before setting her daggers around it. She closed the trunk and smiled. She was ready. A knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Come in." She replied, smoothing her bed sheets out and turning to the door.  
  
Will stepped in again. He hade something in his closed palm in which he held out to her.  
  
"Use this," He said.  
  
She walked over to him and took it. It was a black lock with a small keyhole.  
  
"And, please keep these safe." He said, hold out two keys on a small ring to her.  
  
She nodded and tucked the keys into the spot between her breasts. Will sighed and gently shook his head in playful disgust. Addy grinned, locked her trunk and turned back to him.  
  
"Ready to go home?" He asked, standing up straight.  
  
"Aye." She said and took one last look around her cabin.  
  
Will smiled. "That other key is for your cabin door."  
  
Addy smiled, fished the keys out and walked to the door. Will shook his head again and went up to the deck. She locked her door and checked it before running to catch up with her father. He waited on the gangplank for her and led her to the carriage once more. Her mother was already seated inside and smiled at her daughter. The ride home was in silence; everyone was too tired to talk.  
  
When it came to a stop in front of the Turner home, three tired people left the carriage, not caring about appearance, walked inside and fell asleep when their heads hit their pillows.  
  
~~~ The next morning, Elizabeth awoke Addy early and helped her dress into a complicated dress. Addy protested saying that it would be all wrinkled because she wasn't wearing it until they returned. Elizabeth didn't say anything except doing the tiny buttons up the back of her dress. Addy sighed and let her mother fix her up. She looked the glass while her mother set the hat onto her head.  
  
The dress was a plain royal blue with bits of lace at the bottom. The bodice of the dress showed her curves and came up to circle her neck. The sleeves were long and hung past her knees. A small length hung off the back of it; Addy would have to hold it up when she walked. Her hat matched its color perfectly and gracefully accented the dress. She was able to wear the boots under her dress because it was so long and her mother didn't know. As long as she kept her dress low, she wouldn't have to worry about her mother seeing them. She put the boats on after Elizabeth left.  
  
Addy searched her room a bit before finding the small key ring and fitting it between her breasts again. She sighed and looked around the room.  
  
'Lord knows how long it will be before I am back here.' She said, looking around. She gasped and walked over to her bed. 'I can't believe I forgot this.' She bent down and pulled an object out. She held up the bottle with a model ship inside. She looked around the room before wrapping it into her baby blanket. She tucked it under her arm and walked down the stairs gracefully. She hid the blanket under the fold of skirt she held.  
  
Elizabeth and Will wore nice clothing as well. Will tried to tell Elizabeth that they should probably all wear breeches but one glare from his wife shut him up, fast. Once again the carriage was waiting for them, but with no cart on the back. They stepped inside and rode to the dock.  
  
When they arrived, Wilson and Andrews helped them out of the carriage. Wilson smiled and offered an arm to Addy who laughed, curtsied and accepted.  
  
"Did ye practice yer knots?" He asked her gently.  
  
Addy didn't answer and held her head somewhat low.  
  
"We all went straight to bed last night," She whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
" 'hat's a'right. You gots plenty of 'ime before wes sets sail. And with 'hat dress on, ye can't really do much, now can ye?" He said, patting her hand.  
  
"Alright, thank you." She replied and turned to walk up onto the gangplank.  
  
She curtsied again and walked down to her cabin. She fished the key out and walked inside. She opened the heavy lock on her trunk and opened the wooden lid. She pulled her sword and belt out, fastened it around her waist once more and hid several daggers under the folds of her skirts.  
  
She smiled in spite of herself. 'Mama never said I couldn't hide daggers under my skirts, just not over.' She turned and walked back up onto the deck, locked her door once more on her way out.  
  
A small crowd had gathered on the pier. The new governor, elected last month, stood at the bow. He spoke a few words, which were then followed by clapping. Will turned from his viewing spot and took a place behind the helm. He shouted a couple of orders as the two men climbed a separate mast and unfurled the larger white sails.  
  
Addy and Elizabeth stood quietly behind Will. They couldn't be caught doing such work in public; they would be shunned on their return for it. Addy fidgeted slightly which earned her a pinch from Elizabeth. The boat turned and headed out into the open waters.  
  
When the pier couldn't be seen anymore, Addy and Elizabeth disappeared below decks. Addy was the first to return, donning a white shirt and brown pants. She pulled her back with a black cloth and walked over to Wilson. She tapped his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Ah, well ye clean up nice, missy." He said, smiling at her, "Now, lemme show ye 'he crow's nest. I give ye 'he honors o' first watch."  
  
He turned and started to climb the rope ladder up to the highest point on the ship. She reached the top and gasped. The scene was breathtaking. Wilson shook her slightly, which pulled her back into the conscious world. He told her the instructions, smiled and climbed back down.  
  
After she got over the beauty of the point, she looked around for anything that might cause trouble. They were now in fairly clear waters. If she looked closely she could see Port Royal, but it was not more than an inch tall. She looked at the sky and it's clear blueness. She looked to the horizon and saw billowing black clouds. Her smile faded as she watched them closely; they were moving fast, very fast.  
  
"Papa!" Addy yelled down.  
  
Will looked up at her, slightly worried.  
  
"Those clouds on the horizon. They are coming fast and hard." She shouted.  
  
He looked at the clouds and his smile faded, fast. The folds of the clouds were now visible and weren't slowing down.  
  
"Addy, get down here, NOW!" He shouted.  
  
Addy jumped slightly and climbed down as fast as she could without falling. Wilson, Will and Andrews were running around with large ropes in their hands. Wilson stopped for a moment, grabbed Addy's arm and led her to the helm.  
  
" 'Member wot I said yestaday about steerin'?" he asked her quickly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now's ya change ta practice. Just try ta hold her steady." He said and ran off.  
  
She looked at the large wheel before throwing the rope off and gripping the wooden posts. She quickly gained consciousness on how to properly use the wheel.  
  
The wind picked up and it started to drizzle a bit.  
  
'Grandfather Turner, please protect us.' Addy thought as the rain picked up and thunder was heard. 'Please protect my parents.'  
  
Okay, new chapter soon. Please Review!!!  
  
QueenofMercury 


	4. Losing friends and meeting pirates

Another big thanks you to my wonderful beta, Subter Astrui.  
  
Disclaimer: I only Addy and The Protector. Walt Disney owns the rest.  
  
Enjoy, QueenofMercury *****************************************************************  
  
The wind and rain beat against Addy's face, but she kept her grip on the wooden posts as she watched her friends and parents work on saving the ship. Wilson and Andrews had climbed the main mast and were working on wrestling the sails back into their keeps. The waves were huge and swept water across the decks. Will and Elizabeth tied ropes and held them down, running frantically over the ship.  
  
"Wave!" Addy screamed, as a huge gush of water swept across the boat, making list slightly.  
  
Wilson and Andrews had finished the topsails and had swung down to the lower sails. Another wave hit and the men were thrown off balance but continued to work.  
  
Lightning crashed all around them, hitting the water close to them. Wilson swung down from the sail he had just finished and took the wheel from Addy.  
  
"Good Job, Addy." he said, grunting as a wave hit.  
  
Addy ran over and used the knots she had practiced in the crow's nest to secure the sails. Another wave hit and she braced herself onto the ropes. Andrews shrieked as he lost his grip and was washed overboard for the last time.  
  
"ADDY!" Wilson yelled as he let go of the wheel and ran up to the unfinished sail.  
  
She ran and grabbed the wheel, pulled it back straight and began fighting the waves again. Wilson finished the sail, and swung back down. Addy bowed her head and sent a mental prayer for Andrews.  
  
"If a pirate had to choose between dying at sea or hangin' by the noose, it would be death at sea. Much more honorable for a pirate," Wilson shouted to her.  
  
Addy suddenly lost grip of the wheel and the heavy sail swung towards them. She ducked but it hit Wilson. He grabbed the bar and held on for dear life. "No!" she screamed, and turned the wheel harder, "PAPA!"  
  
Will's head turned, he saw Addy struggling at the helm and Wilson dangling just out of reach.  
  
"Take my hand!" She screamed at Wilson as she bar inched closer.  
  
"Too late, love! Take this, and always remember the code I taught ye!" He managed to throw something hard at her as he slipped off of the bar and into oblivion. She caught it, pocketed it. She stared at the water for a moment where he had fallen.  
  
"Goodbye, Wilson," Addy cried.  
  
"Addy!" Will yelled.  
  
She turned and looked at him. He read her face, put his head down for a moment before leaving the helm.  
  
"We are almost done, keep going," he yelled, running down the steps to where Elizabeth was.  
  
Addy gripped the wheel and pulled it to its place. Lightning crashed around them and crashes of thunder rumbled constantly. On bolt hit the mast. A cracking sound was heard as the large beam fell, hitting the other one.  
  
"ADDIENA!" Elizabeth screamed. ~~~  
They ran towards the fallen beams, trying to get over them. Another bolt hit the bow causing the ship to buckle. Will grabbed Elizabeth's waist and tied a rope around them. Waves crashed violently across the deck. Will turned to the horizon and saw a bit of light. He smiled a bit of relief before turning back to fallen pieces of wood.  
  
He unsheathed his dagger and began hacking at the pieces. Splinters flew in every which way as they hacked at the wood. A large chunk split apart as another fatal bolt hit the ship, causing a deafening cracking sound as the ship began to break apart.  
  
A piece of wood flew at Elizabeth her in the head. She slumped over the broken mast.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will screamed, bending down to her.  
  
Another wave hit and they were both thrown off of the ship, into the deep blue expanse of the ocean. Pieces of wood were scattered all around the water. Will swam up, pulling Elizabeth and himself up to the surface.  
  
He latched onto a piece of floating wood and set Elizabeth's upper body out of the waters. Waves carried them away from the damaged boat.  
  
'Addiena, Father, watch over her. Let her be safe and be found by somebody good. Let Jack find her. PLEASE!' Will prayed.  
  
~~~  
  
Addy slowly opened her eyes from her unconscious state. She had fallen into the state when the mast had broken and fell. She had hit her head on one of the pegs.  
  
"Ow," she muttered, standing up.  
  
The ship was now a slight incline and was only getting steeper.  
  
'Great, the ship is sinking.' She thought and looked around for her parents. After searching a bit, she realized they weren't there.  
  
'No,' she thought, looking around for a bit of hope, 'They can't be gone.'  
  
The ship creaked and she became aware of what was happening. The ship was sinking and if she stayed on much longer, she would drown. She turned and ran down to her cabin. The door had flung open during the storm; splinters were all over the ground.  
  
She dragged her trunk out into the hall and then went into the room just down the hall. She picked up various items from her parents room: Her mother's journal, a sewing kit, a book of her fathers, some shirts, and a necklace with two rings on it, her parent's wedding bands. They had taken them off for the voyage she they wouldn't be lost at sea.  
  
She ran back to her trunk, unlocked and opened it, stuffed the items along with the necklace Wilson had gave her into it and shut the lid. She quickly threaded the ring onto her bandanna strips and tied various knots to keep it in place before locking her trunk and pulling up onto the deck.  
  
The ship was now almost completely underwater and a gushing sound from below told her that she got out in time. She grabbed a couple lengths of rope and waded into the water. She pulled the trunk behind her, which, to her great relief, floated. She tied her trunk to a piece of the mast and to her waist before grabbing other random pieces and making something she could float on. The water grew higher around her waist.  
  
She looked around one more before securing her items and kicking off. She had learned how to swim a little bit, mostly basic items. She kicked long enough that she was far away enough from the ship that she wouldn't get pulled down as she watched the one thing she had half-way begged her parents to finish, sink into the deep expanse of the ocean.  
  
Addy crawled up onto her 'raft' and stared into the sky. She counted clouds and looked at shapes as the ocean took her somewhere. The night was very cold. Addy prayed that somebody would find her soon as she fought to stay awake. During the next day she slept the day away and kept her body awake by singing during the cold night. It became harder by each passing hour and after three days of the awkward cycle she could barely move. Her voice was strained as she yelled for help, and the salt sea washed down her throat. Her stomach rumbled with unceasing hunger.  
  
Close to sunset on her fourth night at sea, Addy heard voices.  
  
"Man Overboard. Off the Port bow!" somebody yelled.  
  
She tilted her head to see a large ship approaching, its black sails flapping gently. A boat was lowered into the ocean, as her eyes grew heavy. She shut them and felt powerful arms around her.  
  
"She's alive," a deep voice said.  
  
"Get her trunk," a woman's voice said.  
  
Addy opened her eyes to see a pair of green staring back at her. She smiled and whispered a 'thank you' before collapsing into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Will shivered as the night air touched his skin again. It was their fourth night at sea and Elizabeth had not awoken since she had been hit. He was worried about her and prayed that his daughter would be safe. He hummed to himself as the water turned colder.  
  
'Please let somebody find us soon,' he thought, kicking gently every few moments so his body would retain at least a little warmth.  
  
Elizabeth stirred, and he stopped kicking. She moved again and lifted her head. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ow, where am I?" she asked, turning to him, "Will, I'm so tired."  
  
"Don't sleep yet darling. Not just yet," Will said, "Let's sing a song."  
  
She nodded and leaned against him. They sang gently as the water moved them gently.  
  
The sun broke over the horizon and Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Addy would have loved this," she said softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"MEN OVERBOARD!" a shout came.  
  
They turned slightly to see a ship approaching slowly. A rope ladder was flung over the side and Will kicked using the last of his strength over to it. He looked up at the men and shook his head.  
  
"Ropes!" one of the men yelled.  
  
Rope slings were thrown over. They managed to get them on enough so they wouldn't be hurt as they were pulled out of the water.  
  
"Are you okay?" a man asked.  
  
"I think so," Will murmured.  
  
"Take them below, set up a cabin. They look to be a couple, same bed," somebody said.  
  
Will nodded and collapsed as somebody picked his waterlogged body up and carried it to the cabin.  
  
He was set down and Elizabeth beside him.  
  
"Thanks," was all he could manage before the waves of sleep claimed him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Addy stirred in her sleep as she heard the sound of metal on wood and cursing after. She opened her eyes to see a man attempting to open her trunk that sat at the edge of the bed she was in.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled.  
  
He jumped and looked at her. She studied him. A blue bandanna was tied around his head, somewhat taming his little longer than shoulder length black hair. He had a moustache and a goatee. His green eyes looked at he in innocence. His clothes were fairly dirty. They consisted of a black coat, a white shirt, black breeches and black boots. A cutlass sword hung at his left side  
  
"You, you were the one who saved me," she said.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Aye, Missy. But it be me father who spotted ye," he said, he held out a hand to her, "Name's James. James Sparrow."  
  
"Addiena, Addy for short," she said placing her hand in his.  
  
She expected a handshake but blushed as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Ms. Addy," he said.  
  
"The Black Pearl!?" she said, her sea-strained muscles protesting her movement as she sat up.  
  
"Aye, got a problem with that?" he said, smirking.  
  
"No, it's just my parents..." she choked. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, ye can talk 'bout it when ye be ready," he said gently.  
  
She looked down and put her hands in her lap. She found out that she was still, to her relief, fully clothed. She pulled the covers off and reached up to her bandanna. She undid the knots and pulled the key ring out.  
  
"Oh, didn't think to look there," he muttered.  
  
She placed the key in the lock and opened it. She sighed almost everything was still fairly dry. She stood and looked around.  
  
"You be in me cabin," he said.  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I slept in me father's cabin last night on da floor. It was cold too. I'm hoping to be in here tonight. If it's okay with you, Ms. Addy," he smiled again.  
  
"Fine, its just Addy, no 'Miss' stuff. Don't try anything," she replied, pulled clothes out and laying them around the room.  
  
"What are ye doing?"  
  
"Drying my clothes so they don't get ruined. Please don't get in there just yet."  
  
"Fine," he said, moving his hand away from her open trunk.  
  
After she had set all of her clothes out, she knelt down to her trunk and pulled the necklaces out.  
  
She looked at the pendant Wilson had thrown her in his final moments of life. Fighting back tears she ran her hands over it. She gasped a bit as it opened. A piece of paper was inside. Puzzled, she pulled it open and read it.  
  
'Dear Ms. Addy Turner,  
  
Surprised ya didn't I. Aye, I can write. Not good, but enough to tell ye this. I have known this day would come fer quite some time now, dying at sea. Anyways, from the short time that I knew ye, I knew you was quite a child and fair lady. I hope ye are safe and yer parents too. Don't ever give up in life, dear child. Just pray on ol' Bootstrap. Aye I knew yer grandfather, an' that ye and yer parents are fine. I'll be watching ye from heaven, Ms. Addy.  
  
Edmund Wilson.'  
  
Addy held back tears even more as she folded it back and pulled the trinket off. It was gold with black pearls set into it. Designs had been carved into it and a ship was in the background with its sails all unfurled and catching the wind. She strung it onto her parent's band necklace before putting it around her own neck.  
  
Next, she pulled her mother's journal out and threw it up onto the bed along with her father's book and the sewing kit. The last items were her daggers, covered bottles of rum and the ship-in-a-bottle model she had.  
  
She took several of the daggers and strapped them to her ankles and arms with a length of hemp twine before standing and turning to James.  
  
"Where is my sword?" she demanded.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before snapping his fingers and walking outside. She scowled for a moment before shrugging and setting her model next to her side of the bed on a small table with her books.  
  
She looked around again before looked at her clothes. They were filthy with spots of blood and dirt. She sighed and picked up a set of dry clothes from the floor. She found a shirt but it was her father's and much too big for her. She looked for her own but couldn't find any that were dry.  
  
She took a needle and a spool of black thread from the kit before tossing it into her trunk. She threaded the needle quickly and stabbed it into her pillow for a moment. She pulled the shirt on over her other before taking the needle and started sewing closed the large dip in the neck.  
  
"Don't ruin all me pleasure," a voice came. James stood at the doorway, her sword in hand.  
  
"Well I can't exactly go around constantly pulling something up and not show off my goods," she said, pulling the needle through the first stitch.  
  
He looked at her, bemused.  
  
He sighed and looked in her trunk. He saw the kit and pulled it out. She stared at him as he grabbed another dry shirt and sat next to her. She raised and eyebrow and set her needle down and watched as he pulled a needle and another spool out. He carefully threaded the needle and looked at the shirt she had on before turning back and sewing. He sewed a few inches before looking again. She continued to stare at him before shaking her head and turning back to her work.  
  
"What about this?" he asked and held up her shirt.  
  
It had been sewn about two inches before it crossed leaving large gaps between. It had been tied in a bow at the top. She looked from it to him a few times.  
  
"Where and why did you learn to sew? You are one, male and two, a pirate," she demanded, pulling the shirt she was sewing off.  
  
"Me mum taught me before she was killed. We was plundering a merchant ship. She found the goods, didn't see that snake of a man sneak up behind her in time. Shot her he did. Dad brought 'er back to the ship but it was too late. She got a few words in before passing on." he said, setting the shirt down into his lap, "I was seven and still remember it. Dad's not been the same since," he said, looking at the shirt, "Just because I be a pirate and a man, don't mean I can't sew."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, patting his hands. "Let me try it on."  
  
He smiled and handed her the shirt. He then looked at her waiting for her to change. She stared at him for a moment before pulling his bandanna down over his eyes.  
  
"Don't peek," she said, holding it in place.  
  
She let go and watched him for a moment before turning her back, pulling her old shirt off and the new one on.  
  
"Okay," she said, turning back around.  
  
He pushed the cloth back up and looked at the shirt.  
  
"Looks okay, but," he said, standing up, "you need to pull it down more."  
  
He pulled the sleeves down just past her shoulders. She braced herself for it to slide down the rest of the way but when it didn't, she looked at the sleeves. They were much too baggy to do any sort of work in but she liked the design of it. It made her feel dangerous in a way.  
  
She kissed his cheek before checking to see if any of her pants her dry. She found one, ordered him to pull the bandanna down before quickly changing. She held up her dirty clothes before balling them up and throwing them into her trunk.  
  
Besides the sleeves, she felt like a pirate. She took her sword and put it at her right side and tied it in place. She looked in her trunk again and saw she still had eleven daggers left and Jack's rum.  
  
"James, your father is Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" she asked, uncovering the bottles.  
  
He pulled his bandanna back up and looked at her.  
  
"Aye," he replied, "Why?"  
  
"I have some presents for him," she said, grasping the bottles and standing up.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before laughing and walking over to her.  
  
"You had best keep a couple of those in yer trunk, good for bargaining for things from him. It's how I get my way around the ship," he said.  
  
She looked at him for a moment before putting four bottles back, locking the lid and tying the keys back into her bandanna.  
  
"I want to meet this infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, smiling.  
  
"I'm warning you now, me dad is one interesting person," he said, walking out of the room.  
  
She followed him, bubbling with excitement. She was going to meet Jack.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Please R/R.  
  
What happens to Addy when she meets Jack?  
  
What has happened to Will and Elizabeth?  
  
Find out next chapter ^_^.  
  
QueenofMercury 


	5. Ribbons, Dresses and Moondust

I have such a wonderful beta. I will be in Subter Astrui's eternal debt after this story is finished. How I shall ever be able to repay her is a mystery even to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Addy and James. Everything use is property of Walt Disney INC. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will stirred from the soft mattress and feather pillow his body and head had been resting on. His mouth was dry and his bones ached. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a pitcher of water on the table next to him. A small basket of fruit was also sitting next to it. He grabbed it and drank heartily. A moan came from next to him. Elizabeth awoke as well and accepted the cup that he handed to her.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"On a ship. Probably a merchant vessel," he replied, grabbing an apple.  
  
"Where's Addy?" she asked, looking around.  
  
He bent his head down and stared at the covers over his lap.  
  
"No," she whispered, "It was a dream, a horrible nightmare. She's not gone. ADDY!"  
  
She screamed her daughter's name as tears rolled down her face. Will pulled her close and held her as he held back tears of his own. A knock came from the door.  
  
"Enter," he said, rubbing her shoulders gently.  
  
A woman entered with another man right behind her. She had short brown hair that made her look boy-ish. Her uniform was that from the Royal Navy, much like Gillette's.  
  
"I am Captain Katherine Moondust. We found you in the water about four leagues back and pulled you aboard. I hope that you are alright," she said.  
  
Will smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"I am William Turner. This is my wife, Elizabeth. Did you find any others?" he asked, praying silently.  
  
"No, Mr. Turner. We only found you and your wife. I'm terribly sorry. May I ask where you were headed?" she replied, shaking her head.  
  
"We were headed for Singapore with our daughter and two sailors. All of whom where lost at sea it seems. How far are you from Port Royal?"  
  
"We are headed for Port Royal as of now. We will probably be there in about three weeks. You are just off the coast of Spain if you care to come up on deck."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
She bowed slightly and took her leave, pulling the door shut with a soft click. Elizabeth's sobs tapered off, and Will looked down and saw that his wife had fallen back into the clutches of slumber. He gently kissed her forehead and tucked her back into bed. He pulled the covers off of himself and saw that his shirt was little more than threads. He removed it and walked over to the porthole. He looked out and let his tears run down his face. The hole was showing the open sea, its blue-green water gently making the waves in the distance.  
  
'Father, please protect her. I know she cannot be dead. She is a Turner, strong minded and strong at heart. Father, just let her be safe and free from all harm. Please,' Will prayed before he put his head in his heads and just cried.  
  
All through the night, tears from both of Addy's parents gently hit the clothes they wore, the cold wooden floor, and the white sheets covering the bed.  
  
~~~  
  
A sudden lurch the next morning tossed Will onto the cold wooden floor. He groaned and pulled himself up. Another wave struck and he was thrown to the floor again.  
  
"Bloody waves," he cursed.  
  
A ray of morning sunlight showed through the window onto the floor where he lay. He pulled himself up once more and steadied himself against the ocean. He scanned the room. A changing screen was folded onto the wall with two strings hanging from it and a wooden peg for the person to tie them onto on the other end. A set of four drawers was set deep into the wall next to it.  
  
He fumbled his way over and pulled the top one open. Numerous shirts were folded gently. He pulled a white shirt out and onto his tanned chest. He shut it and pulled the next one open. Three dresses were folded neatly inside of it. He closed it and opened the next. Petticoats, ribbons and corsets were set in it. He closed it calmly and pulled the last drawer open to find breeches. He selected a pair that looked to be his size and quickly changed.  
  
He smiled at the feel of new clothes on his tattered body before pulling the third drawer open once more, selecting a black ribbon and tying his hair back.  
  
"Don't want to have to mess with that," he muttered.  
  
A chuckled came from behind him. He turned and saw Elizabeth's tear stained face awakening.  
  
"And you say I'm too worried about my appearance," she stated, yawning after.  
  
"There is a difference between not wanting to mess with something and caring too much about it," he replied.  
  
He pulled several articles from the drawer and tossed them onto the bed before selecting the red dress from the drawer. He tossed that to the bed as well and shut the drawers.  
  
"Why don't you get dressed then we can go have something to eat and maybe talk with the captain?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the last words before smiling weakly.  
  
"Yes, eat and a chat with the captain. Is he nice?"  
  
Will smiled.  
  
"She seems very nice."  
  
"SHE?! How can a woman be a captain of a Royal Navy ship?"  
  
"That's what I intend to find out."  
  
"Oh. Help me?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her check gently, moving slowly down her neck.  
  
"Will, we need to get something to eat. Later dear heart, later."  
  
He kissed her neck once more before helping her stand and change, lacing the back of her dress up. She fumbled with her hair for a moment, attempting to take the tangles from it before shrugging and tying it back like Will's.  
  
"Now we match."  
  
"Not quite. I'm not wearing a dress and don't plan on anytime soon."  
  
She giggled and leaned on him for support as they headed for the door. He pulled it open and they guessed on the direction, emerging after a while onto the deck.  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, it's good to see you are looking better. Care for a bit of breakfast?" Captain Moondust asked from her spot at the helm.  
  
"Yes, please Captain," Will said.  
  
"Gibbs!" she shouted, another woman scampered up to the deck.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Hold the course, the Turner's and I are to have breakfast. Alert me if you have any problems."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"'Follow me Mr..."  
  
"Will is just fine, Captain."  
  
"Very well, Will, Mrs. Turner..."  
  
"Elizabeth is fine," Elizabeth supplied.  
  
Katherine hesitated before starting again.  
  
"All right, let's go eat, you two. Follow me."  
  
She turned daintily on her heel and led them into her cabin. A large, bare table sat in the middle. Will led Elizabeth to a seat, helped her down before helping Katherine and sitting himself.  
  
"So, Captain, May I ask how you became a captain of the Royal Navy?" Elizabeth inquired, sipping a glass of water a cabin boy had set before her.  
  
"Ah, well first, Katherine is fine, no need for such formalities unless they are necessary. Second, this is not a ship of the Royal Navy. Yes, my ship is painted that way, but for good reason. Pirates will not attack a ship if they believe it is too heavily armed. They know that Royal ships are hard to beat. And the cannon holes do not all house cannons. They are merely there to scare pirates away."  
  
"Oh, very clever," Will complimented.  
  
"Thank you. It was my father's idea. That is how I became captain. After he died, everything was left to me. Instead of selling the ship off and attempting to become a lady and live on land, I hired a crew and became a merchant vessel. Many people are against having a woman as a captain, but I enjoy it."  
  
"Your food, Ma'am." A girl entered the room, bowed, left and followed several others in with trays of food.  
  
"Thank you, Rita. Could you have the cook start preparing bath water? I'm sure Mr and Mrs. Turner could use a bath after their adventure."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Katherine," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Not a problem, now let's eat. No need for crazy table manners. I'm hungry."  
  
She selected several fruits and piled pancakes onto her plate before drowning them in syrup and beginning to eat. Will followed suit before tapping Elizabeth out of her staring who also began to eat.  
  
After their meal, they talked about their lifestyle and their home.  
  
A door opened. The girl that had taken over the helm stepped in.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Gibbs?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Cook says bath water is ready. They been set up in their cabin," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Katherine replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you," the couple complied, turning to the girl.  
  
She bowed and shut the door as she left.  
  
"Gibbs?" Will questioned, turning to face the captain once more.  
  
"Yes. Mary Gibbs," she answered, "Wonderful sailor. I guess her father was a sailor of sorts as well. Her mother raised her on land. One of those your mum knew my mum's, mum's granddaughter's mum."  
  
"Oh," he answered, trying to sort out the facts in his head.  
  
Katherine laughed, rose from her chair and stretched.  
  
"Well, I must get back to the helm. Call if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Katherine," Elizabeth said, standing as well, "A bath does sound wonderful."  
  
Katherine smiled and left the room. Will offered Elizabeth an arm and led her down to the cabin where the stewards had set a tub that looked to be a rather large barrel cut in half. However, it was full of steaming fresh water, and neither had any qualms with that.  
"Will, there's only one tub," said Elizabeth, turning to look at her husband.  
  
"You remember that time in Port Silver?" he asked, slowly smiling at her. He knew she wasn't ready for anything intimate, not so soon after the loss of their daughter.  
  
"What, when I has sprained my ankle and you cared for me?"  
  
"Exactly," he murmured. "Let me take care of you Elizabeth."  
  
She sighed and let herself forget, if just for a moment, the heart wrenching pain she had to endure, and the loss of the joy in her life.  
  
Please Review! Jack next chapter, PROMISE!  
  
QueenofMercury 


	6. Meeting THE Captain Jack Sparrow

I promised Jack this chapter, so Jack is in this chapter. Things are moving along better than I thought they would.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, only Addy and James. I'm sorry.  
  
TO MY WONDERFUL BETA: YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE. ~~~  
  
Addy followed James up the wooden stairs and into the sunlight. She pulled an arm over her face to shade her eyes from the sun. They adjusted to the sunlight and she looked around.  
  
Men were lying all over the ship lazily. Some were cleaning slowly and silently. Others were sleeping in the rays of the afternoon sun. Others wrestled or gambled for bottles of rum and pieces of the latest plunder. A lone man stood at the helm, humming softly and turning the wheel, a black compass with a black ball on the top in his hand. A parrot squawked words on top of a rope. He flew into the air as an empty bottle was thrown at him.  
  
James grasped her arm and pulled her over to the helm.  
  
"She's awake," he said.  
  
The man turned and looked at her. He scanned her up and down, stopping at the two bottles of rum she still held in her hands. He grinned toothily at her before leading them into his cabin.  
  
He had numerous gold teeth in his smile. A dirty and faded red bandanna sat in his hair along with numerous beads, dreadlocks, and a long, white bone on the right side of his face. His goatee was braided into two strands down to his chest. His hair was almost as long as hers, reaching just past his waist. He wore a white shirt that resembled hers, save that it was much dirtier and rather well worn. A dirty, striped, and faded sash was tied securely around his waist. His breeches were old and brown. The ends were tucked inside his brown boots.  
  
"Jack!" she said.  
  
"According to me mum, yes. Around here, it's Captain Jack," he answered, crossing the room to check her out. "Although love, that which you hold may sway me otherwise."  
  
She was a bit startled at his remark, but quickly composed herself. "Really sir, this is only a gift. Not enough to stay even you, the scourge of the Caribbean," she said, looking in his face defiantly.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before laughing slightly.  
  
"Too true," he replied, plucking a bottle out of Addy's hand, ignoring her squeak of outrage.  
  
"On my ship, this goes quickly," he said, taking a swig of the rum. "Now, who are you and what brings you to the Pearl?"  
  
She looked at her feet for a moment before looking into his face.  
  
"My name is Addy. I was sailing from Port Royal headed for Singapore with my parents and two pirates when a storm struck. Our boat, The Protector, sank. The sea claimed everyone but myself."  
  
"Quite interesting," Jack said, leaving only her anger as he left the room, rum in hand.  
  
She turned to where James was standing beside the door.  
  
"Told ye he was impossible ta be 'round," he said, smiling at her.  
  
She groaned and walked out after Jack. He was now at the helm, drinking his rum every few moments. She walked up beside him and looked him.  
  
"You knew my parents."  
  
"Did I sleep with one of 'em? Or kill one?" came the drunken response.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"Neither, you sailed with them when you went after Barbossa to reclaim the Pearl."  
  
"Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I told you, Addy."  
  
"And as that doesn't answer me question, and first names only work in one night stands, I'd tell me your name, savvy?" he stepped up close to her face, his deep brown eyes square with hers. "So, either share your name, or I'll let you loose."  
  
"Addy Turner."  
  
"Ah, the youngest of the Turner clan. Good thing you look like your father; your mum was worried you were mine."  
  
"Tha's impossible. They had me a year after they were married. Close to two after you and mama were trapped on that island."  
  
"He's gone, she's lonely, and I'm in port..." His grin only seemed to get worse.  
  
She stared at him for a moment before turned on her heel and storming down the steps and into her cabin. She still held one bottle of 'his' rum in her hand. She yanked the door open and slammed it after she was inside. She threw the bottle onto the bed and began ranting, rambling and raving.  
  
"The *nerve* of that man. I can't believe I was *excited* to meet that...that...that *thing*!"  
  
James opened the door and stepped inside, eyes wide as she continued.  
  
"I sold dresses that my grandfather gave me to get his bloody rum, hid them in my trunk. Got my parents killed because I was the one who suggested we try to go and find him. And when I talk to IT, it says it slept with my *mother*. I can't believe him!"  
  
She saw him watching her.  
  
"How can you out up with him?!" she cried incredulous, a string of rants following immediately.  
  
During her tirade, James crossed the floor to her, grabbed her neck and kissed her full on the lips. He released her after a moment and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Me dad used it to make me mum quiet sometimes. I didn't like when he did though. I had to sleep with the crew or on deck after he did."  
  
Addy stared at him for a moment before starting to cry. He looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"It's okay," he cooed gently, rubbing her back.  
  
"I miss them James, I miss my parents."  
  
"Ye don't think I dun miss me mum?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying you don't, but I have never really been anywhere without them."  
  
"Ye know me dad was lying."  
  
"I don't know anything right about now."  
  
"Yes ye do. 'ow else would ye have made yer dad's clothes fit ye and 'ave the one thing me dad loves besides 'is ship?"  
  
"I guess, but he sure doesn't show his gratitude."  
  
She closed her eyes and just rested her head on his chest, thinking about her parents, and how some nights, when all was calm, she and her father would read while her mother sewed or wrote in her journal.  
  
"I miss them James, I miss them so much," she mumbled.  
  
James looked down as her wet tears dampened his shirt. He hugged her tightly as she cried tears of sorrow. A small hiccup escaped her, he chuckled slightly.  
  
"What?" she asked, pulling away and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
She walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. She pulled herself into a ball and cried more. Not really knowing what to do, James left her.  
  
"Mama...Papa..." she mumbled as she fell asleep. 


	7. Bandannas and Bedsheets

Sorry for the delay on the update. I have been extremely busy. FYI, the next chapter is going to be written by my Beta. It will have sexual content so be fair warned. Please review, it may seem pointless to you but it really means something to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Addy, Katherine, Katherine's ship, and James. Everything else is borrowed.  
  
THANK YOU SUBTER ASTRUI!!!   
  
Elizabeth awoke the next morning wrapped in her husband's warm and loving embrace.  
  
'Why did I ever consider that I might be happy with Norrington?' she sighed to herself.  
  
Suddenly, her stomach gave a great lurch. She pulled herself from Will's embrace and the warmth of the bed, ran to the door and up the stairs, dragging a sheet with her. She reached the open deck and ran to the side to expel her stomach's contents.  
  
'Oh no, this can't be happening to me. It's too soon!' she thought, getting sick once more.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, are you alright?" a female voice asked her from behind.  
  
She turned from her spot, still clutching the side, and smiled weakly at Gibbs' daughter.  
  
"I...I think so, thank you, Ms. Gibbs. Would you be so kind as to get a cup a water and perhaps a bit of bread?" she asked, her face still slightly green.  
  
"Aye ma'am, but you might want this," she replied, holding out the sheet she a pulled from the bed. "And call me Jaquiline."  
  
Elizabeth then became very aware of the ocean breeze on her naked body. While turning several shades of red, she took the sheet and tied a double knot above her breasts, making a sort of mock dress. She then looked around frantically, hoping no men had been on deck.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only us and Mary on deck. The rest are either asleep from night watch or eating breakfast. I'll go get your things, don't go to far," she said, walking away.  
  
Elizabeth watched her for a moment, smiling at her before she was reminded why she was on deck in a bed sheet dress.  
  
'That man of mine is going to pay for putting me through this bloody hell,' she thought, wiping her mouth on the sheet.  
  
Will opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see his angel sleeping gently in his arms. A cold chill ran through his body when he saw nothing but the pillow and covers.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he asked the air before bolting out of bed and heading for the door.  
  
He paused for a moment to grab his breeches and resume his course. He ran up the stairs and onto the open deck.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he shouted.  
  
His response was coughing from the side of the ship. He turned to see his angel slumped over the side of the ship. He breathed a sigh a relief while walking over to her. He rubbed her back gently with one hand while gathering her tangled tresses with his other.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you sick?" he asked.  
  
She pulled herself up, wiped her mouth once more and turned to him.  
  
"Yes, and its all your bloody fault!"  
  
He dropped his arms.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, William," he winced at the use of his full name. "I'm pregnant. I have never gotten seasick before, why should I start now?"  
  
She pushed past him and graciously accepted the mug of water and bread offered to her by Jaquiline. She took a drink and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Jaquiline. By the way, call me Elizabeth," she said, turning to go back to her cabin.  
  
"Aye, oh Elizabeth?" Jaquiline called, "Katherine wants to see you both when you get the chance."  
  
"Thank you Jaquiline, let me get into more proper clothing then I shall meet her on deck," she said, turning to smile at the woman before heading, slowly, down the stairs.  
  
"I'll have Mary put a bucket in your cabin after a bit so she won't have to worry about that again," Jaquiline said, turning to Will.  
  
He stood perfectly still, staring at the wood floor. She waved her hand in front of his face, snapped a couple of times until, smiling, she punched his arm.  
  
"Ow!...Hey!" he shouted, coming back to the conscious world.  
  
"You are going to be a father come yuletide so get used to the fact. Now, finish getting dressed and go meet with Katherine. I will have Mary put some breakfast in your cabin along with a bucket for your wife in the mornings."  
  
He rubbed his arm for a moment before turning and following his wife's path. He paused for a moment in front of the door, hearing crying. He sighed and opened the door. Elizabeth was lying on the bed, still in her bed sheet dress, crying gently into a pillow. Will stepped in, closed the door and walked over to her. He gently rubbed her back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to make you upset, you just caught me off guard, that's all."  
  
She sobbed and moved her head to see him. He grasped her hand and smiled gently.  
  
"Oh Will, I'm just so scared that I might lose him, like before," she said, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"I know Elizabeth, I know."  
  
He sat her up and cuddled her in his embrace, gently rocking her.  
  
"But we can't think negatively now. Don't worry, you won't lose him."  
  
She wiped her eyes on her dirty dress and sat up on her own.  
  
"Come on," she sobbed, "Katherine is waiting for us."  
  
He smiled gently and let her stand. She went to the drawers, pulled out a shirt for him and tossed it. He caught it and pulled it on, ran a hand through his hair and tied it back. She began to pull out the numerous cotton garments before scoffing and pulling out a pair of breeches and a shirt. She pulled them on and tied her messy hair back. She turned from the small mirror to him and smiled. He looked at her, perplexed for a moment. Through soft sobs she responded.  
  
"Now we match."  
  
He chuckled and offered her an arm. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Race you," she said, running out the door.  
  
"Hey!" he called, following her.  
  
They emerged on deck, winded and laughing. They made their way to the helm and Katherine looked at them.  
  
"Perfect timing, Jaqui, hold her steady."  
  
"Aye Katherine."  
  
Katherine turned smoothly on her heel and led them into the room. She paused and held open the door before following Elizabeth and pulled the doors to. She paused for a moment before turning slowly.  
  
"We are approaching our next port of call, Nassau. Most of my crew has family there and I deem it necessary to stop for a day. I also have many supplies that I need to stock up on that I have already bought and am holding in my storehouses. I am telling this because," she paused and swallowed.  
  
"I cannot take you directly to Port Royal. You have two choices, to stay and hope that you can find a ship to Port Royal or stay with us until we are able to take you to your home. I must warn you though, very few ships travel from Nassau to Port Royal, maybe a couple ships a year but it may also be several months before I can drop you off. The choice is yours," she stated, turning away.  
  
"Oh," was all Elizabeth said, her smile had faded.  
  
"Why?" Will questioned.  
  
"I cannot stray that far from my set course so soon. I promise that you shall be home for Yuletide, any sooner I cannot guess."  
  
"WHY! Why can't you take us home!"  
  
"Because, Mr. Turner, I am no ordinary merchant sailor, as you can plainly see," she said, getting close to his face.  
  
"I am tracking a new pirate threat. One who has struck many ports along the Spanish coast and killed all in his path. Hadrian, that's his name. The dreaded pirate Hadrian. He has run from Spanish navy ships to the Caribbean, and has resumed his hateful deeds. NOW do you see why I cannot stray that far from my course? I am sorry, I truly am but you have a choice," she said, slightly seething  
  
"Thank you, captain. You shall have your answer by sundown," Elizabeth said, rubbing Will's arm gently.  
  
"Now, the day is young and we will reach Nassau in a couple of hours. Any help with restocking would be greatly appreciated. Good day, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," Katherine said, nodding to them and leaving them in their silence.  
  
"Will, let's get some breakfast then talk about it, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I guess that's all we can do."   
  
When they reached Nassau and docked, Katherine handed out assignments on who was to get what. Will, reluctantly, helped and Elizabeth stayed with Mary, who had offered to show her around. Jaquiline stayed behind on the ship with the Quartermaster and a few men. Katherine looked at her as they were hurrying to get everything and nodded every so slightly.  
  
Jaquiline smiled and ran to her cabin, pulled the trunk lid open and dug to the bottom. She pulled out a black cloak, threw it around her shoulders and fastened the clasp in front. Even if it was midday, she didn't want to be noticed nor followed. She pulled the hood up and rushed from her room to the open deck. She scanned around before running down the gangplank and into the crowded streets of Nassau.  
  
She reached a door, overlooking the ocean, looked around once more before stepping inside and shutting the door. She pulled the hood back, unclasped it and set it on a peg next to the door.  
  
"Papa!" she called, scanning the room.  
  
It was a small house; a table sat in the middle of the room. A small window was open, the sea breeze filling the air. A cupboard sat behind one of the chairs and a doorway behind the other. A tapping was heard from the room, and then Joshamee Gibbs appeared. A long walking stick was in his hand, the other stretched out in front of him. A piece of black cloth covered his eyes and his clothes were old but in relatively good shape. His salt and pepper hair was now all white with age.  
  
"Jaqui, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, papa, it's me."  
  
She walked over to him and hugged him. He patted her back gently.  
  
"How have you been, papa?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing okay. Mrs. Pearl brings some food over everyday. Sometimes she tries new things on me for her inn. Anything she cooks is good though. I still miss the sea but I can still smell it. If I ever find the bastard that shot my good eye out he better watch his back."  
  
She chuckled and led him to a chair. She helped him down before going to the cupboard and pulling two wooden mugs and two unmarked clear bottles, one with a clear liquid and the other with a brown liquid in it. She set the cups down and filled them halfway, one with the brown and one with the clear. She lifted his hand gently and set the cup in his hand. He pulled it to his nose and sniffed.  
  
"Ah, rum. Thank you Jaqui."  
  
"Be careful Papa, you don't have much more left."  
  
"Better savor it then," he said, setting the mug down.  
  
They talked for a great while about many things that had happened. When the sun was beginning to set, she took a large drink of her water and sighed.  
  
"Papa, do you know anything about a pirate by the name of Hadrian? Christoff Hadrian."  
  
He choked a bit on his rum and set it down.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"My captain, Katherine. She and the rest of our crew have been sent by her majesty of Spain to find and kill him."  
  
Gibbs was silent for a moment before he sighed.  
  
"Never met 'em but Jack sometimes talked about him. You see, Hadrian tried to take over Jack's ship once, before Barbossa. The crew didn't like the idea and he was marooned. Well, when we were in Tortuga, going to the bar, Jack swore he saw the ungrateful bastard. That was many years ago. If you have to go after 'em, be careful Jaquiline."  
  
"I promise, papa. I have to go."  
  
"But Jaqui, dinner will be here soon."  
  
"I'm sorry papa, but Katherine will be upset if I am late."  
  
"Very well, but come back soon, ye hear."  
  
"Of course, papa."  
  
She stood and kissed his cheek. She went to the door and put on her cloak, pulling it close around her.  
  
"Goodbye, Papa."  
  
"Goodbye, Jaquiline."  
  
She smiled at him before opening the door and disappearing into the setting darkness, not forgetting her father's words.  
  
She reached the ship, quickly boarded and saw that Katherine was at the helm. Elizabeth stood by Will as they watched the final preparations take place next to Katherine. Elizabeth smiled as Jaquiline reached them.  
  
"Good timing, Jaqui. Release the ropes!" she called.  
  
"Where were you today Jaqui?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It's Jaquiline," she said, turning to her. "And I was visiting a friend today."  
  
"Oh, okay," Elizabeth replied, slightly set back.  
  
The ship slowly began to move and Jaquiline watched her father's house fade into the distance.  
  
'I'll come back papa, I promise,' she thought, smiling at the fading pinpoint of Nassau.  
  



	8. Goodbye

Sorry about my delay, I have been quite busy. This chapter was written by my Co-Author/Beta, Subter Astrui who has my deepest graditude.  
  
Disclaimer: For this chapter, Will and Elizabeth are not mine.  
  
Will sighed and turned back from the railing. Elizabeth was still below decks, and she wasn't feeling quite right.  
  
At nearly three months pregnant, Elizabeth was getting quite sea sick from all of the rocking and tossing of the ship.  
  
"Besides love, just in time for me to quit getting sick in the mornings!" she had said when at last port the doctor told her seasickness was common among pregnant women.  
  
Will shook his head, remembering the doctor's other words about pregnancy. He smiled and headed below decks.  
  
Entering the room, he noticed Elizabeth was asleep. 'I think I'll wake her up," he thought evilly, and proceeded to wake his wife with tickles and kisses.  
  
"Evil worm! Stop you! Stop! Stop!" Elizabeth shrieked, and rolled away from Will, and turned on him with fire in her eyes. And so began the great tickle war of the two for the day.  
  
Later, (after Will had lost the war and conceded victory) he and Elizabeth shared a quiet meal with the captain.  
  
Catherine smiled knowingly as she caught several lusty glances between the pair, but also knew that they were deeply troubled by the loss of their first-born. She watched Elizabeth carefully, wondering how she would stand up to the rigors of childbirth again, knowing her first daughter would never see this little one.  
  
"Lovely dinner, Catherine," said Elizabeth, turning to give the captain a brilliant smile. "Quite superb. It is the fish fresh?"  
  
"Oh yes, it was caught just this morning off the side of ship of all places. A ten pounder!" The captain's eyes held pride as she spoke of her crew. " And what do you think, dear William?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"I think it's fine, but it could have had a touch more seasoning and I-" He was cut off by his wife jabbing her elbow into his side.  
  
"What he means to say, dear captain is, 'It was a lovely feast, and I'm quite sure we will join you again for one soon.'" She mimicked his voice, pitching hers down an octave, and earning herself a rather pointed look from Will.  
  
The evening progressed, and finally, Will and Elizabeth returned to bed.  
  
"Darling," Will said, "what should we name the little one?"  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at Will, her eyes holding the flickering light of the dim candle as she spoke. "I think we let Addy decide."  
  
Will flinched inwardly, and prepared himself for another talk. The past few months had been very awkward when it came to the subject of their daughter. Will, and experienced sailor, tried to think his daughter was all right, but feared the worst. Catherine's shiftiness and often reversal of decision regarding their daughter's health, happiness, and whereabouts was driving him mad. Elizabeth, however, took the captain's former words to heart, and assumed Addy was safe somewhere.  
  
'At least she has hope. That's all I or anyone can ask,' he thought. "I suppose you're right Elizabeth. When we find Addy, she can choose. But if she tries to name it something atrocious like "Jack" or even "Norrington" we'll have serious problems.  
  
Elizabeth laughed at this, and her husband silenced her with a kiss.  
  
The night came swiftly for both of them.  
  
The next morning Will awoke to sounds of retching. 'God not this again,' he thought, pulling on a shirt, and heading to the top deck. Sure enough, Elizabeth was there, only her nightgown-covered backside visible. "Are you all right love?"  
  
Will walked to his wife and touched her with a gasp.  
  
She was covered in a soft sheen of sweat, and looked pale and sickly. "I think it was the fish…" she trailed off as another heave bounced her stomach into her throat. She leaned over the railing and began to wrack with the spasms.  
  
Catherine ran over, having been appraised of the situation, and took Will aside. "We're too far out of port to try and get her back there. The most we can do is hope she stays well enough on the ship and gets better. Now get her to your room quickly."  
  
Will and several men carried Elizabeth downstairs, her body still wracked and burning with fever.  
  
Will held her hand as she drifted into an uneasy sleep, her breath coming short and her head burning with the effort.  
  
Days passed, and gradually Elizabeth got better, but her health was decreased. The fever had taken its toll on her body, and only after days of intense sickness did anyone remember the baby.  
  
"Will…" she gasped weakly. "How's the baby?"  
  
"Fine, love, the baby is fine. But you need your rest and strength," he answered, lifting a spoonful of broth to her chapped lips. He had spent days at her side, and it showed: his hair was greasy and matted, and he had a fine dusting of beard on his chin from lack of caring. His shirt was long discarded, but his breeches showed signs of dirt and other less pleasant things. It looked as if he only left out of necessity.  
  
"Try to sleep Elizabeth. For your sake and the baby's."  
  
As time passed, and Elizabeth grew stronger, the feeling that something was not right nagged her. It came and went with the breeze, and worried her immensely. She sat to dinner one cool night, and looked at her husband. He had grown thin during his time on the ship, but he had a lean figure anyway. He watched her, worry flitting across his features.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right Elizabeth? You seem troubled."  
  
"I'm fine, but I can't shake this feeling of worry. It's like something is going to happen, but good or bad I can't tell."  
  
"Don't worry. We're two days from Port Isle, and when we're there, we can try and get news of Addy."  
  
Elizabeth brightened at this. The golden lights of Port Isle could be seen across the water they were sailing through. By morning, the ship would be at the port, but would be delayed a day, waiting for an open spot to set anchor in the always busy port.  
  
"Of course! That must be what's been bothering me. What with all the sickness and so on, I'd nearly forgotten about her…" She fell silent, guilty.  
  
Will grasped her hands. "It's nothing to fret over. You could have died, love. Addy wouldn't want you killing yourself over her would she?"  
  
"I suppose you're right." She yawned. "I'm tired, I think I'll retire." With that, she headed for bed, Will watching her.  
  
He followed soon after, and slipped into bed beside her. "Goodnight Elizabeth," he kissed her and slept.  
  
Screams cut the air and startled the third watchmen so badly they crossed themselves out of fear. It sounded like a dying animal.  
  
Catherine pushed her doors open, a dressing gown on and a pistol in her hand. "What's going on?!" she demanded, her crew looking as lost as she.  
  
"Tha noise ma'am. Sounds like it's comin' from down there" A dirty finger pointed at the hatch leading below decks.  
  
Catherine slipped the hatch open, and moans of pain filled her ears, along with sudden cries for help. 'The baby,' she thought all of a sudden. Rushing downstairs, she grabbed the lantern from the nail on the side of the wall and proceeded to Will's room. The door was thrown open, and she entered, terrified and pain-filled cries filling the ship as they sat outside the port's waters, the city lights playing tricks on the water's surface…  
  
The men and women lined at the door, waiting. Some hours before dawn, the screams had grown to plaintive moans and whimpers, and just as the sun spilled over Port Isle's hilltops, the cries ceased for a few still moments.  
  
As if by force of will, the men and women shuddered as the worst cry of all, a despairing wail of obvious pain split the dawn sky, sending shivers down the spines of those who heard it. Some swore later the salt sea turned to ice when the sound rippled across the water. Others would swear that neighboring ships waiting for docking privileges ran into each other for fear of whatever caused it. But only the few crewmates on deck of the ship would veer truly know the source of the sound.   
  
Heavy steps fell upon the stairs up to deck, and the hatch door slowly swung open.  
  
The murmurs of the crew died as they saw the sorry sight of the captain struggling to exit in front of Will and Elizabeth, one pale and stoic, but shuddering with pent up sobs, the other bloody, limp, and dead.  
  
"She's gone."

A/N sorry that it is so short, but it was a very hard chapter for Subter Astrui to write. Any reivews would be much appriciated or any questions shall be answered.  
  
Thanks,  
  
QueenofMercury & Subter Astrui


	9. Fireworks

Chapter 9  
  
In the months that had passed, Addy had grown increasingly fond, and rather irritated with the father and son duo that commanded the Pearl.  
  
She stopped mid deck and looked out over the clear oceans, the faint lights and sandy shores of Tortuga littering the sea. The sun was slowly sinking; it's orange and pink tracks leaving no trace of the storms that so commonly found the area.  
  
'I could get used to this life,' she thought suddenly. Addy had often dreamed as a child that her days of swashbuckling adventures would lead her to this life of the high seas. She turned, feeling eyes press into her shoulder blades.  
  
The sun rimmed James, his hair blowing softly in the breeze that played across the waters.  
  
"Findin' yourself alright?"  
  
"Quite." She traced his silhouette in her mind, fantasizing about wild romance and the footloose and fancy-free life she wanted.  
  
"Evening meal is ready, if you're hungry that is." James' wolfish grin tugged at her heart. "But, as I hear it, you haven't been eating hardly anything since you came on board,' he spoke as he turned away from her. He strode to the door leading to the lower decks and meal galley. Pausing at the door he said to her, "Not enough meat on your bones makes for slim pickings when it comes to a man in your bed. Most men like a bit of flesh to cozy up to. I'd suggest eating as many pastries as possible before you decide to marry. Makes bedroom unmentionables go much smoother." He smiled and left her there, her mouth hanging open, the wordless gasp cutting the still air.  
  
Later, as she sat in her tiny bunk, Addy could feel the pain of the heroine in her current book. At their last stop, she had picked up this steamy romance novel about a fallen woman and a local highwayman, and had been devouring it ever since. Her nights filled with the wonder of this young, desperate girl, and Addy could feel herself likening their situations.  
  
A knock startled her out of her reverie, and a dark-haired head poked in her door.  
  
"Addy?" James' lilting voice carried through the tiny room. "There's something to see out here.  
  
She set her book down, and in a single movement, scooped up her shawl and blew out her candle.  
  
Following his up the narrow stairs was easy after months of practice, and she soon found herself staring in amazement at the sight before her. In the distance, someone in Tortuga had fireworks, and was shooting them off.  
  
Colors exploded before her, and she clapped her hands in glee. Many of the sailors had stopped their work and watch duties to view the sight, and even the rather sleepy Captain had rolled out of bed long enough to witness such an event.  
  
Addy's eyes gleamed as the thunderous booms shot skyward and dazzled her. But too soon, they were over, and the men set about their nightly tasks again. She turned to James, and leaned into his embrace, breathing in his scent.  
  
He felt dashed of hotness against his shirt and lifted her face with one callused finger. "What's wrong then, love? Tears?"  
  
"My...my parents used to take me to watch when I was little. I, I miss them so!" She tore herself from his grasp and rushed downstairs to her bunk.  
  
He followed her and caught the door as it swung open gently with the rocking of the ship. He knelt by the bed, and stroked her hair, causing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry lass. We're doing everything we can. My father isn't helping much, is he?" His lopsided grin made her smile through the tears.  
  
"No he's not," she replied, wiping the tears on her nightdress sleeve. "I must look a fright, what with my hair in shambles and me crying and carrying on and all..." A finger and an amused look silenced her.  
  
"I think you look beautiful." James kissed her then, softly and tenderly, his lips barely caressing hers before the left and came back. It was hot and sweet and chaotic all at once.  
  
She let her hands touch his chest, and he gripped her hard, his hands on her shoulders. The kiss deepened as he stood, his strength carrying her with him. She clung to him, her hands burying themselves in his cotton shirt. All thoughts of her parents fled when he let his hand drop from her shoulders to her breast, and the other caressed her throat.  
  
He lay her down on the bed, and with a sweet tug, opened her nightdress' collared front, and began to kiss her throat.  
  
She giggled nervously and whispered something in his ear. With a hearty groan, he hefted himself off of her and closed the bunk door...  
  
She woke to sunlight and the sounds of gulls crying overhead. Sitting up quickly, Addy surveyed her location. Then, with an embarrassing flush creeping over her body, she remembered how she came to be in the crow's nest. After their bedroom trysting was done, she had suggested some fresh air, and all Addy and James ended up with was another cramped, but peaceably secret meeting spot. Not that the man who was supposed to be the lookout minded at all.  
  
She tapped the shoulder of her bedfellow and kissed him awake. "Up up up sleepyhead!" she cried, and laughed as he mumbled and rolled over. He woke and gazed up at her.  
  
"Woman, I shall throw you out of this crow's nest faster than my father drinks himself into oblivion." James' cultured words betrayed his education and she smiled, knowing he hated this.  
  
He stood, his bare chest already red from the sun's blistering heat. She was startled though, by his severe look. "Jamey what's wrong?" Clutching the bed sheet to her nearly nude form, she stood alongside him.  
  
"That," he said, pointing a long finger to a ship at shore. "It's another pirate's ship." He snaked around her and slithered down the mast. She scrambled for her nightdress and slowly followed him.  
  
James burst into his father's study and woke the Captain with a cry. "Father! It's Hadrian's ship! It's in Tortuga!" Jack woke at this, and rushed out of the room, leaving a distressed James and a bewildered Addy.  
  
"Jamey, who's Hadrian?" She softly touched his arm.  
  
"He's the pirate who murdered my mother, and most likely is hunting my father. He wants us dead." 


End file.
